The True Beginning of a Warrior
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: A warrior has lost his parents and now he is heartless savior. He has crossed dimensions looking for the only member of his family that is still alive. He must find Ranma and the Sailor Scouts to insure the planet survives. Ranma 12&Sailor Moon crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes

I don't own Sailor Moon so fuck off. Steven Kamiya a.k.a. Chaos Wolf is an original character that belongs to me. Keep in mind that there will be OOC by characters especially the sailor scouts.

During the Moon Kingdom, a young lady was the princess of Mars. Once the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and the princesses of each planet reborn on earth with no memories of what happened. Now that they have regained their memories, they have become the sailor scouts and protect earth. What would happen if the reincarnation of the princess of Mars met the wandering son of Max Kamiya? How will the scouts deal with an enemy that can fly and shoot energy blasts? Find out in the story The True Beginning of a Warrior.

This story was not planned out what so ever. It was made from ideas, dreams, and mental images in my head for about six hours. Well enjoy The True Beginning of a Warrior. The first chapter is called Enter Steven Kamiya.

Here are the ages

Hotaru- 14 Inners- 16 Steven Kamiya- 16 Outers- 18 Setsuna- 21 Prologue

It was a normal in Tokyo, Japan. A wandering sixteen year old has decided to look for unknown to questions that he doesn't know how to ask. All he knows are his questions. Is he the son of the Demonic Angel Max Kamiya? Were his parents really killed when he was ten? All he really knows is that his name is Steven Kamiya, he will destroy all evil, and he will never let any girl get close to him because they would get injured or killed. He knows he will need a costume to hide what he really is. He has decided to use a mask that looks like a wolves' head, wear a sword on each side, on his back, and hide daggers in his sleeves and boots. On his shirt is the face of a white timber wolf. He wears nothing but black with a trench coat that covers his weapons and a hat that covers his face even though he wears a mask. This form is called Chaos Wolf. He wears a belt like device that allows him to change into Chaos Wolf by saying its time to transform. He is going to be attaining Jubban High and eventually run into the reincarnation of the princess of Mars. Right now, we begin his story as he is making his way to the park. Now it begins, listen to the story of a boy who has risen from certain death rise to become a hero that protects the innocent at all costs from evil including his own demons.

Keep it in mind that this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so please be kind with reviews thank you and enjoy.


	2. Enter Chaos Wolf

Chapter 2 Enter Chaos Wolf

Thoughts (),** Bold Type Chaos Wolf Talking, **Normal Type Steve Kamiya Talking,** Conversations between Chaos Wolf and Steven Kamiya**

Steven Kamiya was sitting on a bench in a park, watching children having fun with their families. He started remembering how he used to do the same thing until that fateful day when his parents were killed. His anger starts to rise as the events of that day play repeatedly in his mind. He got up and started to walk aimlessly through the park, then continuing into the woods. He was wandering for a while until he heard someone scream. He started running until he reached the source of the scream. Upon getting there, he saw two girls in miniskirts fighting some kind of monster. After observing the fight for a few minutes before he decided to intervene and help the two girls out. After visualizing the picture of it, he turned into Chaos Wolf and joined the fight looking to vent some anger on the monster. He blocked a blast of energy sent at the girl in the green miniskirt sending a blast of his own right into the monster's face.

"**Leave this fight to me I have some pent up frustrations that I need to let out," Chaos Wolf said, "Besides you and your friend would just be in my way. This is a fight of life and death the two of you would most likely get hurt providing me with a handicap, giving this freak the opportunity to finish all three of us off understand."**

This is what happened during the time that he was watching the fight.

"Sailor Neptune look out behind you!" Sailor Jupiter yelled

Sailor Neptune dodged just in time as a small crater formed where she had been standing just a second ago.

"Thanks for the warning Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Neptune replied, "This monster isn't like all the others that we have fought in the past so be careful."

"I know but we will figure out a way to kill this thing just like we always do," Sailor Jupiter commented

The monster fired a blast of energy at Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter had nowhere to run to as the blast came closer to her until she saw someone jump in front of it and block it without even trying.

Present Time

("Who is this guy," Sailor Jupiter thought, "How dare he tell us to stay back like we are innocent people who will get hurt by some little blast like the one the monster fired at me. Once this is over I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Chaos Wolf punched the monster in its' face sending it back a few feet. Once the monster got back up Chaos Wolf said something that made the two sailor scout's blood go cold.

"**This might be fun," Chaos Wolf started, "Yes I'll enjoy ripping off each of your limbs one by one. I might even show you some mercy by not using your head for a soccer ball or feasting on your beating heart once I rip from your body."**

("What kind of person is he?" Sailor Neptune pondered, "He can't be human, what type of person would want to eat the heart of anything that's alive.")

**"All right lets see you get up after this you freak," Chaos Wolf commented, "Fist of the Wolf King!"**

The attack went right through the stomach of the monster. Chaos Wolf took out one of his swords and started using his incredible speed to cut each of the monster's limbs off one at a time. Once he was done, the monster was begging for mercy. Chaos Wolf just walked up to the monster and sliced its' head off with one swipe of his blade.

**"There now that this thing is dead I'll be on my way good day ladies," Chaos Wolf said**

As he started walking away Sailor Jupiter said something that caught both his attention and his amusement.

"What in Serenities' name are you?" Sailor Jupiter inquired

**"I'm the salvation and damnation of this world," Chaos Wolf said, "I'm the one who seeks answers to unknown questions in the form of death. I'm the warrior known as Chaos Wolf."**

"You are a youma," Sailor Neptune stated, "How could you just kill like that? You took that thing out like it's' existence meant nothing to you."

**"I'm a warrior trained in the ways of fighting to the death." Chaos Wolf replied, "I have seen bloodshed like you wouldn't believe and my reasons for killing are my own. I'm not your ally whatsoever. I have my own problems to deal with however my other form has a code of honor that I share with it. That code is to protect the weak and innocent from evil. Do not mistake me as your comrade because of my code for I will kill you as well at the first chance I get if I see you harm those that I have sworn to protect."**

With those words, Chaos Wolf disappeared into the woods from where he first came from. Sailor Jupiter was completely speechless from what she just heard.

"We should call the rest of the scouts for a meeting to let them know about this," Sailor Neptune said

"Yes you are right but if that man is to become our enemy how will we be able to defeat a power like the one he has?" Sailor Jupiter replied

"I do not know but let us hope that it will not come to that or we will be killed for sure," Sailor Neptune responded, "We must make sure we stay on his good side. Come on we need to get out of here before people start to show up to see what happened."

"Yeah you're right Sailor Neptune," Sailor Jupiter responded, "I wonder if Sailor Pluto knows anything about this."

"We will find out when we see her during the meeting," Sailor Neptune replied, "I just hope she gives us a straight answer for once."

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Jupiter used their communicators to contact the other scouts to let them know that a meeting at the temple was needed in order to fill them in on what happened including the mysterious guy that destroyed the youma.

That's it for now please read and review but remember this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so be nice. Well Chaos Wolf has meet and pissed off two of the sailor scouts. In the next chapter, the scouts have their meeting at the temple and Steven Kamiya interferes forcing them to break up their meeting. The scouts decide to spy on him as he pays his respect to the temple. Rei finally meets the chaotic warrior himself as well as consults the sacred fire to know more about him. Chapter 3 Questions, Answers, & the Truth Revealed.


	3. The Meeting of a Warrior & the Scouts

Chapter 2 The Meeting of a Warrior & the Scouts

Michiru and Makoto arrived at the temple fifteen minutes later and saw that everyone else was there. They explained everything that happened during the fight and the arrival of Chaos Wolf. They went on to explain what he did to the youma and his attitude towards them.

"Well he seems to be an unknown at this point," Ami commented, "But the question is what are his intentions."

"He just may be the cause of the disturbance I felt at the Time Gate earlier today," Setsuna stated

"So should we be prepared to fight him," Rei inquired

Setsuna shook her head no and just as Hotaru was going to ask a question they heard Rei's grandfather talking to someone outside.

"Can I help you young man?" Grandpa Hino asked

"My name is Steven Kamiya and I was hoping to prey in front of your sacred fire," Steven remarked

"Of course you can please follow me," Grandpa Hino replied

Rei's grandfather led the young man to the room where the fire was located and then left leaving Steven alone. Steven sat down in front of the flame and started to send his thoughts to the spirit he flet inside the fire.

"I know you can hear me spirit of fire so please answer my question," Steven thought, "I wish to know if my sister is here on this world."

"Know this warrior of chaos your sister does not reside in this world," Fire Spirit responded, "However, you must stay here and protect this world for the son of your enemy is setting his sights on this world."

"Loki the son of Vulture wants this world for his father does he," commented Steven, "Tell me what I wish to know and I shall keep him from destroying this planet otherwise I will this world to its fate. My only goal is to find and protect my sister from harm."

"The girl who lives here is Rei Hino but she is known as Sailor Mars when she fights the demons that come for this world," Fire Spirit stated, "I want you to help her and the other Sailor Scouts defend this world from your enemy and I shall reveal to you where your sister can be located. Do we have a deal warrior of chaos?"

"Very well I shall fight and defend this world but know this if you play with me I'll blow this world to pieces myself." Steven threatened

With that Steven got up and started to leave but stopped when he sensed something outside the temple.

"Well it seems like Loki sent some youma to play with me," Steven commented, "Well I think the master and trainer of Chaos Wolf makes an appearence."

With that Steven left the temple only to see the Sailor Scouts getting ready to face off with three youma that looked like a cross between a human and a vulture. Before the scouts could say their speech Steven spoke up.

"So Loki is still hunting Chaos Wolf and I down is he?" Steven said, "Well how bout I show just what the mentor of Chaos Wolf can do. Come monsters and attack me if you wish to meet your death.

"Stand back and let us handle this you'll simply get hurt," Sailor Moon said

"Just stand back and watch little girl I'll show you what real power looks like," Steven replied, "Eat this ugly Hadoken."

Steven shot an energy blast from his hand at the lead youma blowing into pieces. The other two charged at him from both sides but he dodged. As he dodged he pulled out his sword and sliced one youma in half before cutting the other youma's head off. Once they were defeated he put his sword away and looked at Sailor Mars.

"Now that those youma are gone I can get down to business," Steven remarked, "Sailor Mars the spirit that resides inside the scared fire of this temple wishes to speak with both of us alone. So would you please follow me into the room where the fire is kept. If it makes you and your friends feel better they can stay right here outside the temple until we are done to make sure nothing bad happens to you.

The scouts hudled together quickly to discuss things over. After a few minutes they broke apart and Mars agreed to follow him to where the fire was kept. Steven led the way to where the sacred fire was and opened the door for Mars. Once they were inside Steven closed the door and sat down on the floor.

"Now then Rei Hino the Fire Spirit asked me to help you and your friends to defend this world and I agreed," Steven began, "In return the spirit will tell me the location of where my little sister is. I plan to keep my promise and tomorrow after you are done at school I will take you out for dinner. During the time we are together I will answer any questions you have for me agreed."

"I don't trust you at all and your the disturbance Sailor Pluto felt at the Time Gate," Mars Commented

"Yes that would have been me considering that I crossed dimensions to get here," replied Steven, "I'm not of this dimension and have spent several years searching many different dimensions looking for my little sister."

"Ok I'll agree to meet with you tomorrow after I've finished school but I expect nothing but the truth from you," Mars stated, "Just to make sure you aren't lying you are going to sleep in the spare room we have."

Steven nodded his head and said goodbye to Sailor Mars. Once he left the temple he told the rest of the scouts that their friend was fine. He then said that he would be helping them out since the youma that showed up were after him. He then said goodbye and started to leave but Sailor Jupiter demanded he stay and answer her questions. Instead of listening Steven merely blended into the shadows and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Jupiter

"I don't know he just disappeared into thin air," Mercury responded

"Don't worry about it you guys the sacred fire revealed that he is our ally," Mars remarked, "Its late you guys should go back to your homes."

Everyone agreed that it was late and returned to there respective homes. Meanwhile Steven Kamiya reappeared on top of the roof of the temple. Seeing no one around he dropped to the ground and walked back into the temple. Once inside he ran into Rei who led him to the spare room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Kamiya," Rei stated.

"Very well little girl," Steven retorted

With that Rei left for her own room and Steven settled down and got ready to fall asleep. Looking around the room he admired the the simpleness of the room. After setting up the bed roll he went to sleep wondering what the next day would bring.


	4. Questions, Answers, & the Truth Revealed

Chapter 3 Questions, Answers, and the Truth Revealed

School had just ended and Rei was walking back to the temple to change for her meeting with Steven Kamiya. Rei went into her room when she reached her home to get changed. She put on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and some sandals. When four o'clock came, Rei heard a knock on the temple door. Rei opened the door to see Steven Kamiya standing there in a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Hi Rei are you ready to go?" inquired Steven

"Yeah let's go," replied Rei

They left the temple and started walking toward a restaurant at the outskirts of town. While they were making their way to the restaurant Rei started to ask some of her questions.

"If your sister is half-demon why is she helping to keep earth safe in the dimension that she is living in?" asked Rei

"When my sister Raven first came to earth she was confused because everything she had believed had been a bunch of lies," explained Steven Kamiya, "She had found out that her mother was murdered by her father Trigon and she ran away from Trigon's home world after he had raped her. My father had found her just as some thugs were going to rape her and turn her into their own personal slut. He fought them off after Raven had taken their weapons from them. He offered her a roof over her head, a new family that would love and accept her for who she was, and the training that she would need so that she could show emotions without her powers getting loose and destroying random objects.

"Why would Trigon rape his own daughter?" Rei asked

"It was to make sure her will was broken and that she would be easily controlled so that he would be able to make her do whatever he wanted her to do." Steven Kamiya replied

"Why did you come to this dimension if there are so many of them?" inquired Rei

"I felt the amount of power that both the sailor scouts and their enemies were putting out," Steven Kamiya responded, "I thought I might have found her but I can't feel the bond that we have anywhere on this planet,"

"What is this bond that you and your sister have?" asked Rei

"We were so close when we were younger that we developed a bond that allows us to know where the other is," Steven Kamiya explained, "We have to be in the same dimension for it to work though."

They reached the restaurant that they were walking to and went inside. They were led to a table and looked at the menus they were given. They ordered their meals when a waiter came to their table. While they waited for their food Rei started to ask a few more questions.

"Why did you fight so ruthlessly against those youma?"

"They were some of Vulture's warriors so I showed them no mercy," Steven Kamiya replied

"Would you ever tell the others that you and Chaos Wolf are one and the same?"

"I do not know, maybe I will and maybe I won't," Steven Kamiya answered, "It does not matter which I choose it's my decision."

Their food came and they eat in silence. Neither one of them broke the peaceful silence they were eating in. Twenty minutes later, they were done eating and asked their waiter for the bill. Just as they were paying the bill there was an explosion a block away from the restaurant that they were at.

"Rei go contact the others while I handle things," stated Steven Kamiya, "I'm going to turn into Chaos Wolf once I see what the problem is."

Steven Kamiya ran out of the restaurant while Rei contacted the other scouts to let them know what was going on. Once he got there, Steven Kamiya saw a large amount of Vulture's youma tearing up the place. After watching for a few minutes, he turned into Chaos Wolf so no one would recognize him.

**"Hey ugly over here," yelled Chaos Wolf, "Try destroying this." "Chaos Wave!"**

The attack that Chaos Wolf launched tore through two of the youmas but that left a significant number of them left.

**("Let's see I've destroyed two of them so that leaves about fifty or so left," Chaos Wolf thought, "Fifty to one doesn't seem fair to them though so I won't use any energy blasts. My swords and fists should be enough to finish all of them.")**

One of the youma tries to attack Chaos Wolf from behind but he chopped its head off with one of his swords.

**"You are pathetic weaklings," Chaos Wolf spat, "If this is the feared army of darkness that is lead by Vulture then I'm disappointed. I expected more then this."**

An arrow of fire came from behind him hitting the youma that gotten behind him.

"I'm glad I just got here or you would have been hurt by the youma that was behind you," Sailor Mars stated

**"I don't need your help Sailor Mars," Chaos Wolf replied, "I knew he was behind me and I was about to introduce it to my blade. Rain of Swords!"**

The attack made shish-ca-bob of three youmas.

"Not bad Chaos Wolf," Sailor Mars stated

**"This is not the time to be talking Mars this is the time to be fighting," Chaos Wolf replied, "Fist of the Wolf King!"**

Chaos Wolf's attack cut through a youma as it was trying to attack a bystander. A scream brought the attention of Chaos Wolf. Sailor Mars had been attacked from behind by several youma. Chaos Wolf destroyed them quickly as he rushed to the aid of Sailor Mars.

**"No!" Chaos Wolf yelled, "Mars are you ok?"**

"No I need a chance to heal or I will just be a burden," Sailor Mars replied

**"Mars doesn't Sailor Saturn have some type of healing ability," Chaos Wolf stated, "If you can find her then you can have her heal you."**

"Yes she does have the ability to heal people," Sailor Mars replied, "But are you sure you will be all right." "There are so many youma left."

**"Trust me Mars if anything the odds are against them," Chaos Wolf replied, "Besides knowing that your safe will make it easier for me to fight."**

Sailor Mars got up and left to find Sailor Saturn. She found her not to far away using her Silence Wall to keep people safe from harm.

"Saturn can you heal my wound," Sailor Mars requested

"Sure but where are the others," Sailor Saturn replied

"They aren't here," Sailor Mars stated, "Right now Chaos Wolf is the only one fighting until I get healed." "We need to get these people out of here."

Sailor Saturn heals Sailor Mars' injury with her powers.

"I know Mars but how there are too many youma," said Sailor Saturn

"Chaos Wave!" shouted Chaos Wolf

The attack destroyed five youma trying to get to the two sailor scouts and the bystanders that they were protecting.

**"Get these people out of here right now," roared Chaos Wolf, "I'll give as much time as I can." ("I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up without using my real power. Damn if I was using my real power I would have already finished the youma here. I can't though since the scouts would think I'm their new enemy.")**

The two sailor scouts started to get the bystanders out of the battlefield while Chaos Wolf covered them keeping the youma from attacking them.

"Chaos Wolf everyone is gone it's just the three of us left here to fight," remarked Sailor Saturn

**"That's good now lets finish this," said Chaos Wolf, "Shit Saturn look out!"**

The warning came too late as an attack was flying at Sailor Saturn. There was nothing Saturn could do because the attack was too close to her.

**("No there's a way to save her," thought Chaos Wolf, "It's the only way I have to do it.")**

Chaos Wolf started running toward Sailor Saturn. There was barely any time left as he covered Sailor Saturn's body with his own. Taking the attack meant for Saturn, he was hurt badly. His left arm was completely limp.

**"Damn it that was too close for comfort," Chaos Wolf commented, "Hey Saturn are you ok."**

"Chaos Wolf why did you do that," Sailor Saturn inquired, "Look at you your hurt because you took that attack for me."

**"Hey don't worry about it," Chaos Wolf replied, "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you or Mars. I said that I would keep people safe from harm and I plan to do just that. Don't worry about me little one." ("Don't worry Hotaru I'm not going to let anything happen to you.")**

"You can't possibly fight with only one arm," Sailor Mars commented, "There are at least fifteen youmas left."

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn whispered

The attack wiped out the remaining youma leaving Sailor Mars, Chaos Wolf, and Sailor Saturn alone on the battlefield.

"Come here Chaos Wolf so I can heal you, said Sailor Saturn

**"No its ok Saturn I'll be fine," Chaos Wolf stated, "Besides you look exhausted from using your powers. You look like you are about to** **collapse. You don't need to worry about me I have my own way to heal my wounds."**

Chaos Wolf took a moment to concentrate his powers to heal his arm. Two minutes later, he could move his arm again and it looked like nothing had even happened to it.

"Hey we better leave before someone shows up," Sailor Mars commented

The three warriors left the battlefield that they had been fighting on. The scouts went one way while Chaos Wolf flew off in a different direction.

Later at the Cherry Hill Temple

"Are you guys ok," inquired Haruka

"We're fine Chaos Wolf was there," Hotaru commented, "Where were you guys anyway?"

"We got attacked by several youmas shortly after we transformed," explained Setsuna

"Hey I found out what it was that you felt at the time gates Setsuna, Rei commented, "It was Steven Kamiya and Chaos Wolf. They thought that the girl they are looking for, Raven, was here because they felt our power. Get this Steven Kamiya's sister is half demon."

"Why would he have a half demon for a sister?" asked Minako

"She was adopted into his family when his father saved her from being raped for the second time," Rei explained, "Steven Kamiya's father took her in and taught her to use her powers. Since she had a loving family to guide her, she must have grown up while on earth and considers it her home."

"Wait you said Steven Kamiya's father kept her from being raped for the second time," asked Michiru, "Why was she raped in the first place?"

"She was raped by her birth father Trigon whom I plan on killing with my bare hands," Steven Kamiya answered, "Trigon raped her hoping that her will would brake leaving her as a puppet for Trigon to use as he wished. I just hoped that I underwent enough of my father's training to defeat Trigon."

"How could someone do that to their own daughter?" Ami inquired

"He is just as evil as the devil," Steven Kamiya replied, "I will do whatever it takes to destroy him. I'll see you ladies later I have some things to attend to."

"Wait," said Hotaru, "Would you mind if I came with you Mr. Kamiya?"

"Of course little one I don't mind," Steven Kamiya responded, "Please Hotaru call me Steven. Mr. Kamiya makes me sound old. Let's get going."

Steven Kamiya left the temple with Hotaru following him. They were walking in a peaceful silence until one of the bullies from Hotaru's school spotted her.

"Well if it isn't the freak," The boy sneered, "Well I don't see any of those girls that protect you around so now you are going to pay for not being normal."

The bully went to throw a punch at Hotaru's face. Before the punch could hit Hotaru, a hand suddenly appeared catching the fist.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it isn't polite to hit a girl?" Steven Kamiya inquired

"That thing isn't a girl she is a monster," the bully responded, "Someone with her ability isn't human." "She should be removed from the planet so that normal people can live without being in fear of a freak like her."

"Hotaru what is this ability that you have?" asked Steven Kamiya, "Is it something that could hurt people or be a threat to mankind."

"I have the ability to heal small wounds to life threatening injuries," Hotaru responded

"Is that all you do?" Steven Kamiya replied, "Cover your ears little one."

Hotaru did as Steven Kamiya asked wondering why he would ask her to do something like that.

"Now listen you little shit what this girl can do can save the lives of people that would normally die before they can be treated by paramedics," Steven Kamiya snarled, "If I ever hear from her that you or anyone else has been picking on her then I will put whoever did it into a four year coma got that. Now get the hell out of here and tell whatever pathetic friends you have what I have said here today. Its ok for you to uncover your ears now Hotaru besides I believe this boy has something to say to you. Isn't that right little boy?"

"I'm sorry for picking on you and trying to hit you," the boy said nervously

Once he had apologized, he ran away like a scared dog with its tail between its legs.

"Come on Hotaru we can't stay here standing still the whole day," Steven Kamiya commented, "We have places to go and people to see."

"Ok Mr. Kamiya," Hotaru replied, "Where are we going?"

"Well first I have to check out a power that I felt earlier today," Steven Kamiya stated, "Then I need to look for an apartment to stay in."

"I don't know about any power source that appeared today but I can take care of finding a place to live," Hotaru said cheerfully

"Ok thanks for the help little one," Steven Kamiya responded, "Now we need to catch a train to Nerima. If I'm right that's where the power I felt earlier is at."

They go to the train station to get two train tickets to Nerima, Japan. The train ride was quite since Hotaru had fallen asleep and Steven Kamiya didn't want to wake her up. Once the train arrived at their stop Steven Kamiya woke up Hotaru so they could get off the train. They started walking toward where he felt the power coming from. After walking for twenty minutes, they found a sign that said Tendo Dojo by the front gate. After passing through the front, there was another sign informing anyone who was there to challenge the dojo to go around the back.

"I hope you don't mind Hotaru but I think I'm going to have a little fun while we are here," Steven Kamiya commented

"I think this will be interesting to watch," Hotaru replied

They walked around the back to the dojo and knocked on the door.

"I'm here to challenge this dojo," Steven Kamiya called out

Several people came outside to see who had made that statement.

"You think that you can challenge the Tendo Dojo little girl," a fat bald man said

"The young one isn't the challenger it's me," retorted Steven Kamiya

"You think you can beat the Tendo Dojo," The fat bald man replied, "Why you probably can't even beat me."

"Who are you the windbag of the year," Steven Kamiya shot back

"Foolish boy I'm Genma Saotome master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts," the fat bald man shouted, "If you wish to challenge this dojo you have to fight me."

"Fine you old fool let's fight right here, right now," Steven Kamiya, stated powering up

"Hey pops what's going on out here," a voice inquired

"A foolish boy has come to challenge the dojo," Genma replied, "He won't even stand up to me."

With that, Genma used his Way of the Silent Thief to attack Steven Kamiya. Steven Kamiya simply spun around and sent out a kick at nothing until the thud of a body could be heard. The kick had knock Genma into the nearest wall. By this time, the remaining people living at the Tendo Dojo had come outside to find out what was going on.

"Unlike the opponents you are you used to I don't need my eyes to see where my enemy is," Steven Kamiya said calmly, "I can use my senses to see your energy signature this allows me to find where you are even if I can't use my eyes. Genma Saotome you were a disappointment. I was hoping for a challenge but that doesn't seem to be the case here. Let's go Hotaru we have wasted enough time here."

"Hey wait a minute why don't you try me on for size," a girl yelled, "I'm Akane Tendo think you can defeat me."

"Little girl you are not even worth my time," Steven Kamiya replied

"Hey I'll have you know that I'm one of the best martial artists in Nerima," Akane shouted

"All right then how about this I'm going to stand here and let you punch me with everything you've got," Steven Kamiya responded

"Mr. Kamiya are you sure you should go through with this she could hurt herself," Hotaru warned

"Don't worry about it little one," Steven Kamiya commented, "Now Akane Tendo give me your best shot."

Akane ran at him and threw her strongest punch at his stomach. He took the punch and didn't even flinch.

"You are weak Akane Tendo," Steven Kamiya remarked

"Um Mr. Kamiya we seem to have a problem," Hotaru commented

"What would that be little one," Steven Kamiya responded

"How about a hundred youma coming directly at this location right now?

"Oh shit not this again," Steven Kamiya commented

The youma were about to start attacking the dojo when Steven Kamiya took charge of the situation.

"Hotaru get everyone inside now," Steven Kamiya ordered, "Boy what's your name."

"The names Ranma Saotome and before you ask yes I'm ten times better then my old man," the boy replied

"Ok then Ranma I want you to help me fight off the youmas that are coming," Steven Kamiya stated, "All you have to do is wait for my signal. Hey Hotaru don't speak just listen I want to say I'm sorry for lying to you. If your wondering what I'm talking about all you have to do is watch the fight. Ranma Show No Mercy!"

With that statement Steven Kamiya turned into Chaos Wolf and let loose an attack.

**"Fist of the Wolf King!"**

The attack destroyed seven youma and started a chain reaction as Ranma and Chaos Wolf started throwing attacks in all directions. Chaos Wolf fired off several Chaos Waves and Ranma threw multiple Moko Takabishas.

"Damn I'm running low on energy," Ranma stated

**When you run out of energy go back inside," Chaos Wolf commented, "I can't take care of the rest of them if I have to worry about your safety. Fist of the Wolf King!"**

Five minutes later Ranma was trying to make it back inside after using the last of his energy. Chaos Wolf was trying to get to him so he could help him get out of there.

**"Hang on Ranma," Chaos Wolf yelled ("What's this a new attack for me to use." The name is Chaos Spin Slash. Odd name for an attack but hopefully it will work.")**

Chaos Wolf reached Ranma but they were surrounded by youma.

**"Hold on Ranma I'm going to try a new attack out on these bastards," Chaos Wolf stated, "Chaos Spin Slash!"**

Chaos Wolf held out the Chaos Blade to attack and started to spin as he slashed through the youma cutting a path back to the house. As soon as the path way cleared, Ranma started running for the house.

**All right now I don't have any distractions and can cut loose," Chaos Wolf commented, "There's about sixty-eight youmas left. Damn I could really use Sailor Saturn and that healing ability of hers. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. It might be best if I try that little stunt that I pull when I'm in my normal form. I really didn't want to turn into an ascendant but it looks like I have no other choice."**

Chaos Wolf turned back into Steven Kamiya and began to power up.

"I don't believe how much power he has," Ranma said, "He used so much energy during the fight but now he is putting out so much energy its unbelievable.

"Argh!"Steven Kamiya yelled

"Ranma go back out there that guy will get himself killed," Akane demanded, "I thought you fought until a fight was over with."

"Um excuse me miss but he isn't needed out there," Hotaru commented

"My name is Akane and don't worry we will get out there and help him it's what martial artists do," Akane said with pride

"I say that you are a fool if you can't sense his power Akane," Genma stated

"Look he stopped raising his power," Hotaru commented, "What happened to him?"

Steven Kamiya's hair were now blonde and his eyes were green but most of all he had a golden aura around him.

"Tsunami Wave!" shouted Steven Kamiya

The blast destroyed the remaining youma leaving the ground with burned grass and the smell of rotting flesh.

"Hotaru come here," Steven Kamiya stated

Hotaru walked over to him unsure of what would happen to her.

"I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you Hotaru but I did not know who I could trust," Steven Kamiya commented, "I would like for you not to tell anyone what you saw. If you need anyone to talk to please come to me because I would like to have you as a little sister. However I'm not using you to fill in for my sister Raven but because I can tell by looking into your eyes that you have seen and felt a lot of pain in the past. I have felt some of the pain that you have felt so I understand what you are going through and I would like to help you."

"I would like that big brother," Hotaru replied, "Though how did you change your eye and hair color."

"It has been a long time since I was called that it sure does feel good to hear it again," Steven Kamiya remarked, "I powered up to what my family would call an ascendant. Only members of my family can do something like that. Ok now then let's get down to business. Ranma Saotome I was impressed with the way you fight. You will go far with your talents but the question is do you want to ascend to your next level. If you are ready to take a hold of your own fate then you will be able to do just about anything."

"That sounds like fun but why don't we continue this once Cologne comes inside," Ranma commented

Cologne came inside with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes I felt her presence a little while ago," Steven Kamiya replied, "Now then what I need is for you to train a girl that I know. Her name is Rei Hino and she could use some training in martial arts that you would be able to give her. I can also help you with any of your problems since by just looking into your eyes I can tell that you never had any control over your life."

"Yes my dump father decided to engage me to people in order to feed his own belly," Ranma stated, "Plus because of their stupid laws I'm the husband of Cologne's great-granddaughter."

"Very well I shall take care of these two problems of yours," Steven Kamiya replied, "In return you will train Rei Hino in martial arts. Now I release Ranma Saotome from the engagements made by his father as well as the kiss of marriage and the kiss of death."

"You can't do that he must marry Akane and unite the schools," Genma and Soun screamed

"By our laws he is Shampoo's husband," Cologne yelled

"If you wish to live you will be quiet," Steven Kamiya demanded, "I'm a half god so I can make such a decision or would you prefer to piss off one of Zeus' grandsons."

"It can't be you're a grandson of the king of gods," Cologne exclaimed, "No you're the one who can go through dimensions aren't you."

"Yes that would be me," Steven Kamiya smirked, "Just your average dimension traveling half god with Zeus as my grandfather. By the way Genma many of the gods aren't too happy with the way you trained Ranma. I heard Uncle Aries talking about panda stew. Of course knowing my uncle you would die ten times over before he made a stew out of your remains. Now Ranma how about it now that those two problems are out of the way will you train Rei Hino in martial arts."

"Yes I would gladly train her if it would repay you for what you have done for me today," Ranma commented

"Airen Shampoo make too too good ramen for you," Shampoo declared, "Take wife on date yes."

"No he won't he is no longer bound to your laws girl," Steven Kamiya stated

"You no keep Shampoo from airen you obstacle you I kill," Shampoo cried out

Shampoo lunged at Steven Kamiya only to receive a powerful punch to the gut.

"Stupid girl it isn't wise to attack a half god," Steven Kamiya growled, "I guess I will have to teach you respect the hard way. Hadoken!"

The attack knocked out the remaining fight that was left in Shampoo as she almost passed out from the energy attack.

"Great-granddaughter there is nothing you can do about this," Cologne stated, "The word of any god even a half god can only be challenged by another god."

"Good I'm glad to see that some of you have a sense of logic," Steven Kamiya replied, "However Cologne I may need your help when the time comes for the final battle. Your abilities are good and when "He" sends his armies of darkness, I'm going to need all the help I can get. I plan to ask the Musk and Phoenix tribes for their assistance as well."

"Why would you ask them for help?" Ranma inquired

"They are very strong that's why," Steven Kamiya replied, "If we are to survive when the time comes we will need all the power we've got. Now I will be leaving I have a little bit of business in China to take care of then I'll be coming back for you Ranma. Come on Hotaru we have some things to attend to."

Steven Kamiya took Hotaru's hand and used Instant Transmission to get to China.

"Well here we are Hotaru," Steven Kamiya said, "Hm so this is what Phoenix Mountain looks like." "Well time to meet the locals. It might be best if Chaos Wolf took over."

Steven Kamiya turned into Chaos Wolf, Chaos Wolf and Hotaru started walking towards the mountain when they were stopped by Klima and some of the phoenix people.

"What do you want here outsider," Klima demanded

**"We came here to talk with your lord," Chaos Wolf replied, "I've come here because I will need his help in a coming battle that will decide if everyone lives or dies."**

"Fine we will take you to Lord Saffron," Klima responded

Chaos Wolf picked up Hotaru and told Klima to lead the way. Klima was about to have one of her soldiers pick up Chaos Wolf when he started to fly on his own. She decided to ask him how a human could fly later and lead the way to her lord's palace. Once they reached the palace, they were showed to Saffron's chambers.

"Lord Saffron is inside and to make sure you don't try anything funny we will be waiting out here," Klima stated

**"I don't care what you do," Chaos Wolf responded, "Come on Hotaru the sooner we do this the sooner we leave."**

Hotaru followed Chaos Wolf into the bedroom. Once they were inside, they saw a teenage Saffron sitting in a chair looking at a book.

"Well what do we have here," Saffron stated, "Why would a couple of humans want to see me?"

**"Actually try a temperamental half god and the girl he considers a sister," Chaos Wolf quipped, "I have come here to ask you for your help. It is only a matter of time until an army of darkness descends upon this world. I need the strength of your people, the abilities of the Musk tribe, and the wisdom of the Amazons to keep this world from being destroyed. I'm having Ranma Saotome train some people that are a part of the front line whom have magical attacks. If there is anyway to win then I believe we must combine our powers. My powers would be able to destroy about a third of the army "He" plans to send here. Even if I gave it all I had that leaves two thirds of the army left. Now if there were three powerful tribes, an insanely powerful martial artist, and people with magical attacks fighting as well then I think we can defeat this army and save this world."**

"What you have told me is interesting but you are right you would need my people's strength in order to win this fight," said Saffron, "My people will fight by your side when the time comes."

**"Thank you Lord Saffron," Chaos Wolf replied, "Now if you would excuse us we have to go visit the Musk tribe."**

Using Instant Transmission to take them to the gates of the Musk tribe. Chaos Wolf turned back into Steven Kamiya.

"With Saffron it was best for a half god to do the talking but here it will require a warrior," Steven Kamiya explained

"We are two of Prince Herb's strongest warriors," a voice shouted out, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"We have come to speak with Prince Herb about a problem that could destroy this entire planet," Steven Kamiya stated

"Very well we shall show you to Prince Herb," the voice replied

The two warriors took Steven Kamiya and Hotaru to Prince Herb. Once there the two warriors bowed to their prince and left.

"What is so important that you must speak with me?" Prince Herb asked

"An army of darkness has decided that this world will be its next target," "Steven Kamiya began, "I have found some people with magical attacks that will help fight and soon they will begin to train under Ranma Saotome. I have also convinced Lord Saffron of the phoenix tribe and Elder Cologne of the Amazon tribe to help me in this battle, but their strength and wisdom is not enough. The abilities of your people are needed otherwise we will not stand against this army for to long. Will you help us?"

"I understand what your problem is and I promise you the help of the Musk tribe," Prince Herb replied

"Thank you Prince Herb," Steven Kamiya responded, "Come Hotaru I believe its time for us to return to Japan."

Once Again Steven Kamiya used Instant Transmission to return to the Tendo Dojo. They went inside the dojo to find Ranma mediating.

"Come Ranma its time to go back Jubban where you will meet the girl you will train," Steven Kamiya stated, "I must warn you that others might try to join as well. If anyone asks to join you will answer them after they tell you why they want to be trained."

"Sure I don't have a problem with that," Ranma replied

The three of them went to the train station and caught the next train that was headed for Jubban. Once they were back in Jubban, they saw Haruka and Michiru waiting for them.

"Hey you guys I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time," Steven Kamiya commented, "If I knew what time it was I would have come back sooner. Well Hotaru I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

"Wait a minute Mr. Kamiya I think we have enough room at our place for you and your friend," said Hotaru, "If its ok with my guardians that is."

"I think we could do that Hotaru," Michiru replied, "What do you think Haruka?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it at all," Haruka commented

They got into Haruka's car and drove back to the Cherry Hill Temple. Once they were there, they went inside to talk to the others.

"Well everything is in place and all that's left is to hope," Steven Kamiya stated, "If all goes well we might still be alive when this is all over. Now if it's all right with the rest of you it's getting late and I for one would like to get some sleep. Plus little Hotaru is fast asleep."

Everyone agreed and went to Haruka's car. Steven Kamiya held Hotaru in his lap as Haruka drove to their house.

"Thank you for taking us in even though you don't have to," Steven Kamiya commented

"It's no problem at all," Michiru responded, "I saw how Hotaru was looking at you. It was a look that someone would give to his/her older brother/sister. She considers you family which is something she doesn't do that often. Please don't hurt her heart because of her ability to heal injuries."

"Oh don't worry I dealt with some kid that tried to punch her earlier," Steven Kamiya remarked, "I told him if I ever heard from Hotaru that anyone was bullying her I would put them in a hospital. He even told Hotaru he was sorry for being mean to her."

"Thank you that might finally stop the children that pick on her," said Haruka

They reached the house that they lived in which turned out to be big. Once they were inside Michiru showed Steven Kamiya where Hotaru's room was so that the girl could be put to sleep in her own bed. After that, Steven Kamiya and Ranma were showed to the guest rooms so that they could get some sleep. After saying goodnight to everyone, they went to sleep. A couple hours later Steven Kamiya was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Dream Sequence

Steven Kamiya was walking on a battlefield. The ground was completely black but he could hear the sounds of battle in the distance. He ran towards it hoping he wouldn't be too late and that his powers would be able to help whoever was in trouble. When he finally reached the noises, he saw his father fighting with Vulture and Loki. Seeing the image made him stop where he was not able to believe what he was seeing. He watched as his father was impaled on multiple swords ending the life of a noble warrior. What he saw next made his blood go cold. Vulture and Loki walked over to his prone mother and began to rape her. When they were done, they flew up into the sky and fired huge energy blasts at the bodies of his parents. As the image disappeared, another one showed up. This time it was of him as he fought against Vulture trying to get revenge for the death of his parents. Vulture just over powered him and gloated on how he would never be strong enough to avenge his mother and father, but he would give him ten years to get strong enough to fight in one last battle. If he losses the fight then he will join his parents and evil would rule the universe.

End Dream Sequence

Steven Kamiya woke with a start. He noticed that he was covered in sweat.

"Damn why did I have that dream again," Steven Kamiya mumbled, "It's been so long since the last time I had that dream. Is it because I started fighting again?"

Steven Kamiya walked to the kitchen to get a drink. When he got there, he saw Hotaru sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk. He got a glass of water and sat down across from Hotaru.

"So you had trouble sleeping little one," Steven Kamiya inquired

"That and I can't stop thinking about what I saw today," Hotaru responded, "You have so much power and could do whatever you wanted yet you help protect the world. Why? What could you possibly get in return for saving others?"

"Its so that I will finally find my adopted sister Raven," Steven Kamiya commented, "Once I find her, defeat her birth father Trigon, and get revenge for my parents death then maybe I'll help protect others. I always wanted to follow the same path that my father had chosen. He chose to be a hero and protect those that couldn't protect themselves. In the dimension I was born in my father was a hero and now that he is dead he shall be remembered as a legend."

"Wow your father must have been one incredible fighter," Hotaru replied, "I lost both of my parents when I was very young. I can understand what you are going through. I'm also honored that you would consider me as a little sister."

"Its no problem at all little one," Steven Kamiya remarked, "You have been through the same pain that I have been through. Yet unlike me you still have your innocence after all of the pain you have had to deal with."

"What do you mean when you say that you have lost your innocence?" Hotaru inquired

"I have no problem with killing my opponent," Steven Kamiya replied, "I would not consider giving my opponent another chance to live. Those that do evil to others do not deserve to live. One of the reasons I fight is to protect those that can't protect themselves."

"I had no idea that you thought that way," Hotaru commented, "It really is a shame that someone who can act so gentle is so cold to people. I just don't understand how you could have become this way."

"I learned at an early age that nothing goes the way you plan them to," Steven Kamiya remarked, "I found out that I would have to show no mercy to my enemies in order to survive. However, I promised to keep innocent bystanders safe from harm no matter what price I must pay."

"Its so sad to hear that the mighty Steven Kamiya feels that way," Hotaru stated, "I don't think I could ever live like that. Always waiting for the next opponent to show its face so that I could fight with it. To be alive only when fighting isn't really living at all. You will have to learn to really live again."

"You may be right little Hotaru but I will tell you why I'm still up," Steven Kamiya replied, "I had a dream that I haven't had for a long time I guess its because I started fighting again but that doesn't matter. I saw how my father was stabbed multiple times with swords resulting in him bleeding to death. Then Vulture and his son Loki walked over to my mother and began to rape her. Once they were done they flew up into the sky and used huge energy blasts to get rid of the bodies. The last part of dream was my last battle with Vulture. After beating me into the ground, he informed me that he would give me ten years to train. Once the ten years are up, we will meet in a final battle. If he wins I join my parents while he covers every dimension in darkness but if I win Vulture will die and my parents will be avenged."

"I had no idea that anyone could have a dream like that," gasped Hotaru, "I'm sorry that you had to live such a painful and dangerous life."

"It is ok little one," Steven Kamiya retorted, "Come on little Hotaru I'll put you to bed so you can get some sleep."

"Thank you big brother," Hotaru replied

Steven Kamiya smiled at Hotaru and picked her up. He carried Hotaru to her room and placed her on the bed. Hotaru had fallen asleep on the way to her bedroom. Hotaru wouldn't let of Steven Kamiya when he tried to lay her down on the bed. He pulled back the covers and lied down on the bed as well. He pulled the covers over the two of them and fell asleep with Hotaru curled up in his arms.

The next morning.

Steven Kamiya woke up to the breathing of someone next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Hotaru sleeping peacefully in his arms.

("She looks so peaceful sleeping like that," thought Steven Kamiya, "She looks like a little angel sleeping like that almost like Raven looked when she would sleep. No, I can't think like that even if the last time I saw her was when she fell asleep in my arms. Wait that's just what Hotaru did last night no I hope this isn't a sign of things to come. I refuse to let anything happen to her. It would be like what happened to my parents. I should enroll in the school that she goes to so that I can keep an eye on her. I guess I should wake her up so that she can get ready to go to school.")

Steven Kamiya kissed Hotaru on her forehead and then started to shake her lightly to wake her up.

"Come on little one its time to get up," said Steven Kamiya

Hotaru started to move and was soon fully awake.

"Good morning big brother," Hotaru beamed

"Good morning to you too little one," Steven Kamiya chuckled, "Come on I'll leave so you can get ready for school. I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast."

Steven Kamiya shut the door as he left the room. Hotaru went to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and got ready to take to a shower. She got in the shower and started to run the water. It became warm after a few minutes and she began to run the soap over her body. She washed the lather off and began to wash her hair using shampoo. After she was done with her shower, she turned off the water and got out. She dried herself off with a towel before walking back into her room. She got dressed in her school uniform and made her way to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she heard Michiru talking to Steven Kamiya.

"Are you sure about this?" Steven Kamiya inquired

"If you enroll at her school Setsuna can fix it so that you have the same classes as Hotaru." Michiru commented, "It's the least we can do for you since you not only consider someone who was given a gift as normal but accepting her as a little sister."

"Thank you Michiru I'm grateful to you for this," replied Steven Kamiya, "It upsets me that her school mates can't see her ability to heal as something that can help the world. They are blind if they can't see the truth. The truth is that Hotaru is a beautiful young girl whom is one of the select few that can make a difference in the world. It disappoints me that children her age won't be her friend because she can heal those that get injured."

At that, moment Hotaru burst into the room and tightly hugged a surprised Steven Kamiya.

"Thank you so much big brother you are the first person to accept me as a normal person," Hotaru cried, "I'm so glad that I can be your little sister."

"Its no big deal little one," replied Steven Kamiya, "I plan to enroll in your school so that I can keep an eye on you as well as the kids that pick on you. I'm glad that I have another little sister to hang around with."

"Your lucky Hotaru most people wouldn't go out of their way to keep an eye on someone they consider a sister." put in Michiru, "I bet you won't have any trouble at school today since Mr. Kamiya will be going with you. The two of you better get ready its almost time for you to leave for school."

"That's fine, by the way what is the name of your school Hotaru," inquired Steven Kamiya

"It is called Mugan Academy," replied Hotaru

Hotaru grabbed the lunch that Michiru had made for her and left for school with Steven Kamiya following her in the shadows.

"Big brother why are walking in the shadows?" inquired Hotaru

"I want to see if anyone tries to pick on you while I'm not around," Steven Kamiya replied

They continued to walk to the school in a peaceful silence. As they reached the gates of the school, they saw a bunch of students waiting outside.

"Look it's the freak," a boy sneered

"I don't see anyone with her," another boy stated, "I thought she had someone with her."

"I was probably someone who was visiting her guardians that's all," replied another student

"Let's teach her a lesson," the first boy declared

The boys were about to attack Hotaru when Steven Kamiya emerged from the shadows.

"You won't lay one finger on the girl what-so-ever, if you require an opponent I shall fight you," stated Steven Kamiya, "If you want to taste the ground feel free to attack me."

The first boy charged at Steven Kamiya only to hit the ground when his legs were swept out from under him. Two more boys attacked him only to be knocked unconscious with chops to the back of the head. The remaining five boys were shocked by Steven Kamiya's speed and strength. They decided to charge as one thinking that he couldn't fight off five opponents at once. Steven Kamiya weaved in between them striking each boy in the stomach or the back of their neck. In a matter of minutes, all eight boys were laid out unconscious on the ground.

"Oh well I warned them that they would taste the ground if they attacked me," Steven Kamiya stated, "Come on Hotaru you still have to show me to the office so I can get a schedule and so that I can find out which classes I have."

Hotaru guided Steven Kamiya to the main office so that he could get a school schedule with a list of his classes on it. After finding out that, he had all of the same classes with Hotaru he went with her to their homeroom. Hotaru gave a note to the teacher explaining why she was late. The teacher took the note and told Hotaru to go to her seat, which is in the back by the window with no one else next to her, as no one wanted anything to do with her. The teacher looked out into the hallway to see a teenager wearing a t-shirt with the head of a wolf in the middle of the shirt, black jeans, work boots, a hat, trench coat, and sunglasses. The teacher asked the teenager to come into the class and introduce himself.

"My name is Steven Kamiya and I'm a fighter so don't mess with me," said Steven Kamiya, "Also I consider Hotaru as my little sister so anyone who picks on her has to deal with me got it."

The teacher thanked him and told him to sit anywhere he liked. Steven Kamiya ignored the looks that most of the girls were giving him and sat next to Hotaru. The teacher told them to get out their textbooks and open them up to page fifty-two. Ten minutes later, the teacher saw Steven Kamiya had fallen asleep and threw a book at him. Steven Kamiya's eyes snapped open and he caught the book before it even touched him. The teacher wrote a complex math problem on the board expecting Steven Kamiya to get it wrong. Steven Kamiya took one look at the board and closed his eyes.

"The answer is five," smirked Steven Kamiya

The teacher looked through his book and saw that five was the right answer. This surprised both the class and the teacher. The teacher decided to leave him alone for the rest of class. When the bell rang they left for next class where the same thing happening. The day continued like this until it was time for lunch. Hotaru grabbed her lunch and went outside to sit down under a cheery tree. She heard something moving above her and looked up only to see Steven Kamiya wave at her.

"Hi Steven do you need anything to eat," Hotaru inquired

"No little one I'm fine since I haven't become involved in a fight today I haven't used up the energy from breakfast therefore I don't need anything else to eat for a while," replied Steven Kamiya

"Ok but remember we still have gym class to go to," Hotaru informed him

"Don't worry I know you sit to the side during gym class and I plan on sitting with during gym class so I can keep you company," Steven Kamiya remarked

Hotaru was about to reply when Chibiusa came over to join her.

"Hey Hotaru did you hear about the new guy," Chibiusa inquired, "He knocked out the bullies that pick on you and embarrassed a couple of the teachers."

"Yes I know about him," Hotaru replied, "He has all of the same classes that I have." "Isn't that right big brother?"

"Of course little one I told you that I planed on keeping an eye on you," chuckled Steven Kamiya, "The name is Steven Kamiya and I hate it when someone picks on those that are weaker then them especially when the person being picked on is someone who I consider to be my little sister."

"Nice to meet you I'm Chibiusa," Chibiusa said happily, "I'm sure you all ready meet my cousin Usagi."

"Yes I've meet her but she seems to be a klutz," Steven Kamiya commented

"Yes we are still trying to figure out how I'm related to her," replied Chibiusa

Hotaru and Chibiusa ate their lunches in silence while Steven Kamiya mediated. When lunch was over Hotaru and Chibiusa went to the girl's locker room to change for gym. When they got to the gym Hotaru went and sat down in the bleachers to watch the rest of her class. A few minutes after she sat down Steven Kamiya entered the gym and saw where Hotaru was sitting. He smiled at her before he started walking over to sit down next to her. The gym teacher told the class that they had a free period today. The students started to go about doing what they pleased. Some of the boys decided to tease Hotaru.

"Hey freak who is your friend," one boy taunted

"Come on you know she doesn't have any friends he must feel sorry for her," another boy jeered

"I know he must have been assigned to be her keeper," yet another boy laughed, "Hey man come shoot hoops with us and forget the freak."

"Yeah its not like you are her friend or anything," the first boy commented, "I know he must want to fight the five of us on his own. If that's what it is I say we give him the fight he wants."

"Yeah it will be fun to beat up the new guy," the second boy laughed

"I will make you regret those words," sneered Steven Kamiya, "I won't allow you to make such disrespectful comments to Hotaru. I'm not her keeper and I don't feel sorry for her." "She is my friend and I consider her to be my little sister. If you're looking for a fight then I'll gladly fight you."

Steven Kamiya took off his hat and sunglasses as he stood up. The boys saw eyes as black as a wolf staring at them. Steven Kamiya followed the boys to the middle of the gym where the teacher agreed to referee the fight. The rules were the first one to be knocked unconscious or give up losses. Steven Kamiya threw off his trench coat and then removed his t-shirt showing not only his muscles but also all of the battle scars that covered his upper body. Everyone, even Hotaru, was shocked that someone whom wasn't even seventeen could have that many scars on his body. The teacher recovered from his shock and was about to give the signal for the fight to begin when a huge crash was heard. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on only to see three youma from the Dark Kingdom show up. Steven Kamiya put his trench coat, hat, and sunglasses back on. He went out to stall the youmas.

"Hey ugly over here," yelled Steven Kamiya

One of the youma turned around only to receive a fist to the face. The other two youma turned around when they heard their comrade hit the ground. They started trying to squash Steven Kamiya with their fists but ended up receiving kicks to the head. The first youma had gotten back up and was about to hit Steven Kamiya in the back it was hit from behind by a blast of lightning. Steven Kamiya turned to see what happened but saw Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts doing their silly poses. Sailor Moon was about to do one of her speeches when Hotaru shouted.

"Watch out behind you big brother!" Hotaru shouted

Steven Kamiya turned to see one of the youma running right at him.

"Thanks for heads up Hotaru," Steven Kamiya replied, "Hey ugly chew on this." "Tsunami Wave!"

The attack destroyed the youma leaving nothing but ashes. Steven Kamiya knew he had to make it look like that attack took everything he had. He started breathing heavily and fell down to one knee.

"I hope you girls can take care of the other two youma I'm completely drained," commented Steven Kamiya

"No problem," declared Sailor Jupiter, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attack weakened one of the two remaining youma. Hotaru had run over to check on her "big brother" and used her healing ability to restore the energy he had used in the energy blast. Steven Kamiya thanked his "little sister" and rejoined the fight. He threw multiple punches at the weakened youma until it was barely alive. Steven Kamiya threw a weak energy blast at the youma killing it. Turning his attention to the final youma he decided not to wait for Sailor Moon to finish the name of her attack.

"Tsunami Wave!" yelled Steven Kamiya, "Well that's the last of them. Damn here I was hoping to have a normal school day where my only problem would be the bullies that like to pick on my little sister."

"Excuse me but how did you do that?" Sailor Mercury inquired

"I'm the guy that trained Chaos Wolf," Steven Kamiya replied, "I believe you have all ready met him."

"Yes we've met before," Growled Sailor Jupiter, "If you trained him why didn't you teach him some manners."

"I taught how to fight nothing more besides I don't find anything wrong with his manners what-so-ever," commented Steven Kamiya, "He has a ton of respect for me and those that believe in why they fight. What that means is someone who fights not because they were given power and told they had a destiny already set up for them but those whom work to gain power that they use towards the good of the world."

"Oh so that's how he feels about us," Sailor Venus inquired

"Yes he looks at you with the dislike he has for anyone saving lives in the name of destiny," Steven Kamiya responded, "Come on Hotaru I better get you home before you pass out. Here I'll carry you little one."

Steven Kamiya picked up Hotaru and started walking towards the house that Haruka and Michiru owned.

"Just go to sleep little one I'll wake you when we get home," Steven Kamiya whispered

Steven Kamiya started thinking about what had happened during the last few days.

("I don't believe how easy it was to get those tribes to agree to help me," thought Steven Kamiya, "Little do they know they will all die during the final battle. The true plan is to get to the general and kill it. Knowing Vulture, it will be someone from my past that he killed. I'll have to be prepared for anything even fighting my own father. No matter what happens in the final battle that will happen in this dimension. I won't let anything happen to Hotaru. I already let down one sister but I will not fail again. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to get the job done especially if I have to fight my own father. The fights that I've been in the past few days including today were either far to easy or they tried to over power me by using a large number of soldiers.")

"Hey Kamiya where are you headed?" Haruka commented

"Oh hello Haruka I was heading back to the house," Steven Kamiya replied, "Little Hotaru used up to much of her energy healing today. I told her that I would carry her home so she could just sleep until we got there."

"Get in I'll drive the two of you home instead," said Haruka, "When we get there you can put Hotaru in her room so she can get some more sleep."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea thanks," Steven Kamiya stated

Steven Kamiya got into the car and sat in the back. Once he had sat down, he laid Hotaru out on the seat with her head lying in his lap. Haruka started to drive toward the house that they lived in.

"She looks so peaceful sleeping like this," Steven Kamiya remarked, "It reminds me of little Raven when she was only six years old. I would have spent the night in bed with her because of the nightmares she had of what her father did to her. She would shout out for help during the night when she was sleeping. I just couldn't leave her alone to suffer like that. I went into her room and laid down on her bed. I hugged her, pulled the covers up around us, and started to rub her back to calm her down. I just could not understand how a father could do something so horrible to his own daughter. There were times where she would cry herself to sleep in my arms."

"That's something that I pray Hotaru will never go through," Haruka commented

"Yes I can understand what you mean," Steven Kamiya replied, "Hotaru is still so young and innocent that it would be a shame if something happened to her."

They spent the rest of the drive in silence. Once they reached the house Haruka opened the car door and then the front door for Steven Kamiya while he was carrying Hotaru. He went up to Hotaru's room with Haruka right behind him. Just as Steven Kamiya had laid Hotaru down on her bed, she woke up.

"Its ok little one just go back to sleep," whispered Steven Kamiya

"Big brother will you stay here with me," Hotaru replied

"Of course Hotaru," commented Steven Kamiya, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Steven Kamiya took off his sneakers and socks before he climbed into bed with Hotaru.

"There I'll be right here next to you so rest little sister," Steven Kamiya stated

Hotaru went back to sleep while Haruka left to leave the two of them alone. Soon after Steven Kamiya copied his "sister" and went to sleep.

Downstairs

The phone started to ring so Haruka picked it up and was surprised when it turned out to be Makoto.

"So what happened after Steven Kamiya left the school grounds with Hotaru," Makoto inquired, "I saw your car and figured you gave him a ride?"

"I drove them home and when we got there he went up to Hotaru's room to put her to bed," Haruka replied, "Hotaru woke up just as he placed her on the bed and was asked by Hotaru to stay there until she woke up. He got into the bed, hugged her, and pulled the covers over both of them. I believe that they are both sound asleep right now. They really consider each other siblings. Before I left the room, I heard Hotaru call him big brother and he called Hotaru little sister. I have never seen her this happy before I guess Steven Kamiya showing up here was a blessing."

"I don't know you should have seen the power he was throwing around today," Makoto commented, "He took out three youmas today and they were from the Dark Kingdom. He could really be a new enemy in disguise."

"I saw him show off his abilities for Hotaru this morning," Haruka remarked, "He has trained in martial arts since he was very young and the energy blast you saw him use has been a move passed down for generations in his family. Now good bye Makoto."

Haruka hung up the phone just as Michiru came in through the front door.

"Who was on the phone Haruka?" asked Michiru

"It was Makoto," Haruka replied, "She thinks that Steven Kamiya could be a new enemy just because he destroyed three youma from the Dark Kingdom. He explained to us this morning that he was trained in martial arts since he was young and then showed off for Hotaru's amusement. The one thing that had her worried is that energy attack he did but I told her that it has been passed down for generations in his family."

"We should really have a talk with them soon," Michiru commented, "I believe Makoto might still be upset by the attitude of Chaos Wolf and they must have found out today that he trained Chaos Wolf so its no wonder that she would be upset at the person who taught Chaos Wolf to fight. After seeing Chaos Wolf use energy attacks, it doesn't surprise me that his trainer can do them. I wouldn't be surprised if Chaos Wolf learned how to do it from Steven Kamiya. Now where is Hotaru I want to know if she got picked on by those boys again?"

"Steven Kamiya already took care of any bullies today during school," Haruka remarked, "Both of them are sleeping in Hotaru's room right now. When I picked them up, he was carrying a sleeping Hotaru. It turned out that three Dark Kingdom youma had attacked the school and Steven Kamiya fought them. After he used his energy attack Hotaru used her healing ability to restore the energy he used. He then beat the hell out of one of the remaining youma before using a small energy blast to finish it off. He fired off one last energy blast to destroy that last remaining youma. After that, Hotaru almost collapsed from a lack of energy since she had healed him. He had just started carrying her home when I spotted them so I offered them a lift."

"Well it seems that Steven Kamiya had an interesting first day of school," Michiru commented, "I'm going to look in on them for a minute."

Michiru walked upstairs to Hotaru's room and quietly opened the door. What she saw when she put head through the door made her smile. She walked into the room and pulled the covers up over their arms so they would be warmer. She leaned down and kisses both of them on the forehead. She smiled again as the two sleeping siblings mumbled something that sounded like mother in their sleep. Michiru took one more look at the two sleeping forms and left the room closing the door after her. She went back downstairs to see Haruka hang up the phone once again.

"That was Minako," Haruka sighed, "There will be a meeting at the temple to decide how to deal with Steven Kamiya. They have this silly idea that he is our new enemy. I tell you Makato and the cats are crazy."

"He looks so peaceful holding Hotaru like that," Michiru stated, "If I didn't know any better I would say he lost his whole family. When I kissed both of them on the forehead they mumbled mother in their sleep."

"I can tell that it warmed your heart Michiru," Haruka replied, "The question still remains how do we convince the others that he isn't a threat."

"I don't know Haruka but we will think of something," said Michiru, "What time is the meeting?"

"It is going to be at seven o'clock," Haruka remarked

They sat down and turned on the TV setting the channel for the news.

Ten minutes later in Hotaru's room.

Hotaru had woken up and smiled as she saw her "brother" was sleeping right next to her. She was happy that he had kept his promise to her. She laid her head against his shoulder when she felt him move. When she looked up Steven Kamiya kissed her on the forehead.

"How do you feel Hotaru," Steven Kamiya inquired

"I'm feel fine now not to mention happy that you kept your promise to stay beside me until I woke up," Hotaru giggled

"Come on let's go downstairs and see how Haruka and Michiru are doing," Steven Kamiya suggested

They left Hotaru's room and went downstairs where Haruka and Michiru were watching television.

"What's up Michiru?" Steven Kamiya inquired

"Makoto and the moon cats have decided that you are the new enemy and there will be a meeting tonight at seven to figure out what to do with you," Haruka sighed, "Don't worry Hotaru we know he is a friend and so does Rei. Setsuna will know the truth because of the time gates so that leaves Minako, Ami, Usagi, and Chibiusa but I think Chibiusa will be on your side. The same could be said for Usagi I'm sure."

"I told Makoto that I only taught Chaos Wolf how to fight," Steven Kamiya stated, "The way he treats others is his choice and his alone. Not even I have been able to get him to change his attitude. I guess she is the type of person to let her pride get in the way of her judgment. That's sad she might be a good fighter if she wasn't so prideful."

"So what will you do if the others decide you are a threat that needs to be taken care of," Michiru inquired

"If it ends up coming down to it I will fight them," Steven Kamiya sighed, "I don't like to fight with others even with the youma that attack every now and then. However, if I don't do what I can to help out, then I know that I would be just as responsible for people's death as the ones that are killing. I never want to feel that so I decided I would pick up where my father left off and continue the legacy that the Kamiya name is. If I go all out, it might bring this world's final battle earlier then I expected. You said that your meeting is at seven and it is a quarter to seven right now so that leaves you with fifteen minutes before you have to go."

"Yes you are right," Hotaru commented, "If its all right I don't think I'm going to go to the meeting tonight. I want to stay with my "big brother" instead."

"Don't worry Hotaru I told Minato that you would want to stay home with your "brother" instead of going to the meeting," Michiru replied, "We'll see the two of you later."

Haruka and Michiru got into Haruka's car and drove towards the temple. Once they got there, they went inside where they saw Rei sitting away from the others. They sat down next to Rei and asked her how she was holding up.

"I'm doing fine but why is Makoto doing this," inquired Rei

"Steven Kamiya said it's because she is letting her pride cloud her judgment," Haruka replied, "You and Hotaru are the closest to him he would never think of hurting Hotaru would he."

"No he wouldn't hurt her," Rei responded, "Why is something wrong?"

"No its just she considers him as her big brother and he considers her his little sister," Michiru commented, "I saw them sleeping together and they looked so cute. They looked like they really were siblings."

"Well as touching as that sounds since we are all here we can start this meeting," Makoto stated, "I think he is untrustworthy, a danger to others, and too powerful. So what are we going to do about him?"

"First of all he isn't a danger to others or too powerful," Rei retorted, "I think you are just too prideful and refuse to allow anyone to disrespect you the way Steven Kamiya's student Chaos Wolf did. He has no control over Chaos Wolf. Hell, he even told me that Chaos Wolf had proven himself worthy enough to be trained in the martial arts that he knew. If he didn't act respectful to innocent bystanders or other people trying to help out then that was fine but he had to show respect for his master and he did just that."

"You're only saying that because you've fallen for him," shouted Makoto

"No Makoto while Rei has in fact fallen for him I know that she speaks the truth," Haruka nearly snarled, "If he was the enemy then he wouldn't be protecting others during a youma attack. Also he protects Hotaru the same way one would protect their younger sibling."

"You should have seen the scars he had on his back and chest," whispered Chibiusa

"What scars there weren't any when we showed up," demanded Makoto

"During gym he was sitting with Hotaru in the bleachers," Chibiusa began, "Then some of the boys began making comments about Hotaru. After one boy had called Steven Kamiya Hotaru's keeper another challenged him to a fight. He agreed and began to remove his hat, sunglasses, and trench coat. After that, he removed the t-shirt he was wearing to show these awful and nasty looking scars, that one gets through fighting multiple battles. There is always a way to find out if someone is a warrior. You can always tell by the scars he has on his back and chest. Steven Kamiya is not our enemy. He is someone who will do what he has to do in order to win a fight."

Meanwhile Steven Kamiya and Hotaru had decided to go for a walk. They ended up reaching the Cheery Hill Temple after half an hour of walking in a peaceful silence. Hotaru had decided to go to the meeting and asked her "brother" to walk with her. He agreed to go with her figuring he can keep her safe from any harm. When they got there, Steven Kamiya told Hotaru to go ahead and to tell them he was still at the house in case anything happened he could turn into Chaos Wolf without anyone asking where he had disappeared to. Hotaru followed the direction that the voices were coming from. Michiru and Haruka were surprised to see Hotaru in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Hotaru?" inquired Michiru

"I decided that I wanted to know what decision was going to be made about my "brother" so I walked here," Hotaru replied

"What do you know about the scars on his body?" Makoto demanded

"He got them from fighting against the man that killed his parents," Hotaru commented, "He told me once that they were his punishment for taking the path of a hero. He also said that he fought so his sister Raven wouldn't have to fight and receive the scars that he has. The last thing he told me was that he never wanted me to even think of going down that road. He said that someone as young and innocent as me should not be fighting."

Just then, Chaos Wolf came flying in through the wall. The girls were startled by what happened. They transformed into the sailor scouts much to the surprise of Chaos Wolf.

"Well Chaos Wolf who are your friends," Loki sneered

**"They are of no concern to you asshole," Chaos Wolf spat, "Fist of the Wolf King!"**

Loki dodged the attack while laughing and sent an energy blast at him it connected burning off a part of the Chaos Wolf's outfit

"What's the matter Chaos Wolf can't hit me," Loki taunted, "Well here's a little something for your friends just so they won't feel left out of the action."

Loki summoned five hundred youma to attack the scouts. Just before the youma could attack, a yell could be heard.

"Moko Takabisha!"

A blast of blue energy blasted a turned eighty of the youma to ashes.

"Hope I wasn't too late," smirked Ranma

"No you made it just in time to join your friend in hell," Loki screamed, "Death Wave!"

A reddish black ball of energy was fired at Ranma but before he was hit, something jumped in the way. After the dust was gone, it revealed Chaos Wolf with his outfit torn.

"Why won't you die?" demanded Loki

Chaos Wolf ignored Loki and fired multiple Chaos Waves into the army of youma destroying about one hundred of them.

"Damn it there are too many," Chaos Wolf shouted

"Silent Glaive Surprise!"

The attack destroyed another five youma.

"Don't worry Chaos Wolf we're here," Sailor Saturn stated

"Yeah you can thank us later," Sailor Jupiter smirked, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Six more youma were destroyed by the attack.

"Fist of the Wolf King!" shouted Chaos Wolf

The blast destroyed another fifty-nine of the remaining youma.

"Great only two hundred and fifty of them left," Sailor Saturn commented

"Death Wave!" Loki shouted

The attack threw Chaos Wolf back into the shrine wall making him lose his focus on the transformation of Chaos Wolf. The sailor scouts saw this and were shocked to see who Chaos Wolf really was.

"Well at least I don't have to hold back anymore," Steven Kamiya remarked, "ARGH!"

Steven Kamiya started to power up to ascendant. Once he was done powering up he had green eyes, blonde hair, and a golden aura. Sailor Saturn couldn't believe that her 'brother' held that kind of power even though she had already seen it happen earlier that day.

"Tsunami Wave!" Steven Kamiya yelled

The blue energy blast killed fifty of the remaining youma.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma screamed

The attack got rid of another seventy-five youma.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!"

The combined attacks Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus took out another twenty-five youma leaving only a hundred left. Steven Kamiya had taken to the air in order to fight Loki.

"So its time to find out who the better fighter is," Loki stated, "Will it be the son of the great Max Kamiya or the son of the evil Vulture. Death Wave!"

Steven Kamiya dodged the attack and fired an energy blast of his own at Loki. He followed up by throwing several punches at Loki but they were all dodged. Loki started to fire off a barrage of punches to the gut and chest of Steven Kamiya. After connecting with a blow that sent Steven Kamiya toward the ground he powered up for his trademark.

"You are nothing but a weak and pathetic fool," Loki taunted, "You will never become a true legend like your father was. I guess I'll be doing everyone a big favor by killing you. Your father would be very disappointed at you if he were still alive. Maybe with enough training you could have been a warrior but we will never know now will we. Death Wave!"

Inside Steven Kamiya's head.

"Maybe he's right," thought Steven Kamiya, "I don't deserve to live and I've disgraced my father." "I should just let Loki kill me and be done with it. At least I'll finally be with my family again."

An image of Chaos Wolf appeared before him.

"So that's it," Chaos Wolf growled, "You're just going to give up like that and let Vulture have his way with every dimension? Your father was known as a legend for two things always protecting those who couldn't protect themselves and keeping every promise he made no matter what price, he had to pay. You promised Raven that you would find her again some day and protect her from any harm. You also promised Hotaru that you would be there for her so that she would have someone to talk to. You consider both girls as your sisters and if that's true then answer this question. Is it worth it to hurt both these girls just so you can be with your parents again?"

"No it isn't worth it," Steven Kamiya replied, "I told them that they could count on me to be there when they need someone to talk to and I won't disappoint them. I once decided that I would decide when I will die and now Loki is trying to make that decision for me well then I'll just have to teach him a lesson."

Outside Steven Kamiya's head.

"Die you pathetic excuse for a warrior," Loki screamed, "Death Wave!"

"Sorry Loki but it looks like you won't be killing anyone today," Steven Kamiya retorted

Steven Kamiya powered up again and began to call upon his strength.

"Tsunami Wave!" yelled Steven Kamiya

The two blasts slammed into each other trying to force the other one back to person that was at the other end. Steven Kamiya's blast started to continually push back Loki's attack.

("No this can't be he has risen to the next level of the ascendant, "thought Loki, "Could father be right about this boy? Is he the one that shall use the power of chaos to restore order? It can't be possible but if it is then I'm as good as dead.") It seems we'll have to finish this later Kamiya."

Loki flew off just as the energy blast was about to hit him allowing the attacks to fly harmlessly into space. Steven Kamiya looked down and saw that the others were being pushed towards the shrine by the remaining thirty or so youma. Steven Kamiya aimed at the last of the youma and fired his family's trademark technique.

"Tsunami Wave!"

The blast destroyed the rest of the youma. Steven Kamiya descended from the sky until he joined the others on the ground. After powering down, he turned his attention to Ranma.

"Do you have enough energy to roof hop back to the house we're staying at?" Steven Kamiya inquired

"Yeah I'll be fine," Ranma replied

After saying that Ranma was off across the roof tops heading back to the house that Haruka and Michiru owned.

"Hey Haruka can I get a ride from you back to the house I'm completely drained," Steven Kamiya remarked

"Sure why don't you go out to the car and wait with Hotaru," Michiru commented, "We'll be leaving in about five minutes."

Hotaru had detransformed and helped her 'brother' get to the car.

"Well Makoto what do you think of him now?" Rei demanded

"I think he's even more dangerous then before," Makoto replied

"I heard him once say something about having to take responsibility for any power that you have and that the more power you gain the bigger of a responsibility that you'll have," Haruka commented, "He may still be young but he acts as though he has fought battles ten times more then we have. What did he go through to become as wise as he is? Let's go Michiru we should get those two back home. It wouldn't surprise me if they are in the car sleeping right now."

Haruka and Michiru left the shrine and headed towards their car. When they got there they saw the two of them sleeping in each other's arms.

"They must have used up too much energy during that fight," Michiru commented

Haruka got into the driver's seat and started the car. She waited for Michiru to get in before starting to drive back to their home. After ten minutes of driving, they heard mumbling coming from the back seat.

"Raven don't leave me by myself any more," mumbled Steven Kamiya, "I've already lost my parents and I refuse to lose you as well. No Vulture you had better stay away from her. No Hotaru what are you doing here it isn't safe. No, what do you mean you're leaving me as well? I've done everything that I can to keep you safe. I'm sorry father please have mercy."

Steven Kamiya woke up and saw the worried looks Haruka and Michiru were giving him.

"Sorry about that I was having a bad dream," Steven Kamiya explained, "Sorry if I worried you two."

Haruka just nodded though they weren't convinced at all. They arrived back at their home and Steven Kamiya picked up his 'sister' and took her to her bedroom. He laid her down and then lied down next to her then pulled the blankets over both of them. He fell asleep again just before Michiru and Haruka entered the room.

"He's staying with her again," Haruka stated, "They look so peaceful sleeping like that."

Michiru nodded as she walked over to the bed and kissed each of them on the forehead as Haruka stood behind her. Once Michiru moved out of the Haruka walked over to the sleeping 'siblings' and smiled at them.

"Good night little ones have nothing but sweet dreams," Haruka commented

Steven Kamiya and Hotaru mumbled something in their sleep, which sounded like good night mom and dad. This brought smiles to the two women's faces as they left the room to go to bed.

"I can't believe how cute they look when they sleep together," said Michiru

"I can't believe that they would mumble something about their parents because of our actions," Haruka remarked

The two of them decided to wait until morning to try to figure things out. Back in Hotaru's room, the nightmares began for Steven Kamiya. Some were about the way his parents were killed but most of them mocked him showing him how weak he was. The worst of the nightmares had yet to come. He started seeing images of Vulture and Loki raping his adoptive sister Raven and she was enjoying herself. Steven Kamiya awoke with a start but became happy when he realized that it was nothing but his dreams that he had seen. He looked to see Hotaru sleeping soundly and sighed wondering if he will ever be free of his own demons. He smiled at his 'sister' and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Damn that's a lot of words. I originally thought this chapter would barely be ten thousand words and it turned out to be over thirteen thousand words long. Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to read and review later. I'll start on the next chapter soon. Next time Steven Kamiya spends some time with Hotaru and Rei in Finally Some Quality Time.


	5. Finally Some Quality Time

Here's another chapter and even though the main purpose is for Steven Kamiya, Hotaru, and Rei to spend some time together this as any chapter that includes a son of a legend in it will have at least one or two fights in it. Ranma might tag along with them. Who knows what will happen a fight with Ryoga or maybe the NWC attacking both Kamiya and Soatome. Oh my could it be an appearance of the sister that Steven Kamiya has been talking about or is it a trick by Vulture to lure Kamiya into a trap. So many possibilities and the chapter hasn't even started yet. Even I'm excited by the suspense and the author of this thing. Well enough of my ranting enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4 Finally Some Quality Time

Steven Kamiya woke up and smiled at the sight of Hotaru's sleeping form. He put his arm around Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru started to stir and opened her eyes. She looked at her 'brother' with a confused look on her face. Steven Kamiya kissed Hotaru on the forehead and then hugged her.

"I had the same dreams again little one," Steven Kamiya stated.

A look of sorrow quickly crossed Hotaru's face and was gone just as fast as it had appeared but Steven Kamiya caught it.

"Don't worry about me too much little Hotaru," Steven Kamiya commented.

"Why wouldn't I worry about my 'brother' especially after what happened yesterday," replied Hotaru.

"I suppose you are right," remarked Steven Kamiya, "Come on little one lets get something to eat because we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Why what are we doing?" Inquired Hotaru.

"We are going to met Rei at the park," replied Steven Kamiya, "I figured it would be nice to spend some quality time between the three of us."

Hotaru smiled and got out of bed. Steven Kamiya left the room so that she could get dressed. Steven Kamiya went to the kitchen but stopped short when he heard Michiru talking to someone.

"I don't care what you and those dumb cats have decided we won't fight against Mr. Kamiya," Michiru almost screamed, "We consider him a part of our family. You are insane if you think we would try to hurt Hotaru by taking her 'brother' away from her. So be it you are no longer allowed in our house."

Michiru slammed the phone down ending the conversation. She was surprised when Steven Kamiya walked into the kitchen.

"So it seems that they reached a decision," Steven Kamiya remarked.

"I'm sorry that this has happened but you are still welcome to stay in this house," Michiru replied, "We will not turn our backs on you."

"Thank you Michiru I'm grateful for what you and the others have done for me," Steven Kamiya remarked.

"Its not a problem besides Hotaru hasn't been this happy in a long time," Michiru commented.

"I plan on taking Hotaru with me to the park today and we'll be meeting up with Rei," Steven Kamiya stated, "I figured I should spend some quality time with them."

"That sounds like a good way to spend the day," Michiru replied.

Steven Kamiya fixed two bowls of cereal just as Hotaru walked into the kitchen. Ranma walked in a few moments later.

"Good morning Hotaru," Michiru stated.

"Morning Michiru," Hotaru cheerfully replied.

"You seem rather happy today Hotaru," Haruka commented, "So what's going on?"

"I'm taking her and Rei to the park today for some quality time," Steven Kamiya remarked, "However, I think it is best that she is informed of the telephone conversation that Michiru just had with Makoto."

"What did Makoto have to say Michiru?" Question Haruka.

"Makoto and the cats have decided that you are a threat especially now that you know that we are the sailor scouts," Michiru informed sadly.

"It seems that your friend Makoto quickly forgets that I saved your lives last night during the attack on the temple," Steven Kamiya retorted.

"Yes it seems like she has and the cats must not know what is really going on," Haruka commented.

"Are you ready to go Hotaru?" Steven Kamiya Remarked, "We'll be leaving to pick Rei up at the temple in an hour or two."

"Ok 'big brother' I'll be ready by then," Hotaru cheered.

They ate their breakfast and put the bowls in the sink. Hotaru went upstairs to get ready for the trip to the park. Steven Kamiya decided that he was going to go for a walk. He left the house letting the others know that he was going for a walk and asked if Ranma if he would like to join him. Ranma accepted and they were gone.

"So how do you like having the ability to make your own choices?" Steven Kamiya Inquired.

"Its nice not having others decide what I have to do," Ranma replied, "However, I have a feeling that someone is going to show up soon.

"RAMNA PREPARE TO DIE!" screamed Ryoga.

"I knew it was too good to be true," sighed Ranma, "All right Ryoga what is it this time."

"Ranma Soatome because of you I've seen hell," Ryoga responded.

How did he make your life hell?" Questioned Steven Kamiya.

"Stay out of this it isn't any of your business," Ryoga yelled.

"Wrong it is my business especially when you're trying to attack Ranma who is now under my care," snarled Steven Kamiya, "In order to get to him you have to fight me."

"Why would you help someone who has no honor?" Ryoga Questioned.

"I think you're the one without honor declaring that you'll kill someone and that because of them you have seen hell," Steven Kamiya declared, "You want to know who the person responsible for all of your problems are? Here's a good idea look in a mirror and you will see the cause of all your troubles. Tsunami Wave!"

Steven Kamiya's attack sent Ryoga flying into a forest. Ryoga could be heard screaming about getting revenge but Steven Kamiya just ignored him. Turning to Ranma like there was never a problem Steven told Ranma that they should get back since it is almost time to go to the park. Once they were back, Steven Kamiya opened his arms and a crying Hotaru flung herself at him.

"What's wrong little one?" Inquired Steven Kamiya.

"I don't want you to leave because of Makoto and those stupid cats," Hotaru cried.

"I'm not going anywhere Hotaru I told you that last night," Steven Kamiya replied.

Someone started to knock on the front door.

"Ranma can you deal with whoever that is I need to deal with Hotaru and put her fears to rest," stated Steven Kamiya.

Ranma merely nodded his head and went to answer the door. When opened it he saw a girl standing there that looked to be about sixteen with black hair.

"Hello I'm looking for Steven Kamiya and Hotaru," the girl stated, "My name is Rei Hino I'm supposed to meet up with them so that we can go to the park."

"Oh yeah come on in he is trying to calm Hotaru down right now," Ranma replied.

"Why did something happen?" Rei Inquired.

"Yeah your friend Makoto called and said that Kamiya is now considered to be a threat so Hotaru is scared that he will leave her," Ranma explained.

"Makoto is being an idiot," Rei commented, "She won't get much support from the others so I wouldn't worry too much."

"That's good to hear," Ranma replied, "Oh yeah Kamiya said the girl he wanted me to train was Rei Hino. It looks like I'm going to be your teacher."

"That's fine I need to improve my fighting abilities," Rei remarked.

"Hello Rei it's nice to see you," Steven Kamiya stated, "I believe its time to go since Hotaru has calmed down. If no one minds I would like Ranma to come with us just in case we run into any trouble."

Rei nodded while Ranma stayed silent and they started to walk to the park. On the way to the park, they ran into some of the boys that liked to pick on Hotaru.

"Well the freak finally shows her face," one boy sneered.

"Your friend was lucky that those youmas attacked the school yesterday or he would have been eating dust," another boy stated.

"If you are so sure of that then let's put that theory to the test," Steven Kamiya retorted.

"Fine it's your funeral," the first boy replied, "It's five on one you can't win."

Steven Kamiya just smirked at the boys and ran at them. He threw a punch into one boy's gut and then turned to hit another in the face with a kick. He nailed the leader in the right in the chin with a straight sidekick. He knocked the last two boys out with chops to the back of the neck.

"Well know that the trash has been taken care of shall we go to the park," Steven Kamiya inquired.

The others nodded yes and they continued until they made it to the park. They settled down in a nice spot that was protected from the sun. They ate the lunch that Michiru made in peace. After they were done eating they threw the remains in the garbage, and then sat down under some trees to keep out of the sun.

"So what do you think of your stay so far Steven?" Rei Inquired.

"It's a nice place," Steven Kamiya replied, "I could get used to living here after a while. I was able to meet some new friends and gain another little sister. However, it seems that I have made an enemy in your friend Makoto."

"Don't worry about it she won't be a problem," Rei stated, "Now that you and Ranma know that we are the sailor scouts you will start attending our meetings so that you will know what is going on. You will be able to explain what has been going on and why you are here. Also Hotaru would be crushed if you left her so soon."

Tears started to come to Hotaru's eyes after being reminded of the fact that she might lose the first person that was kind to her outside of the sailor scouts.

"You won't leave will you big brother?" Asked a sniffling Hotaru.

"Of course I won't leave you little one," Steven Kamiya replied, "Ranma, Rei would you mind if I take Hotaru for a quick walk. I need to calm her down and finally assure her that I won't leave her."

Both Ranma and Rei nodded their heads. Steven Kamiya took Hotaru by her hand and led her away from the others. They walked in silence until they reached a lake.

"I told you at least twice already that I won't leave you alone my beautiful little sister," Steven Kamiya stated firmly, "I will always protect you Hotaru. However, I will not always be around to insure your safety. Ranma is going to start training Rei in a few days as well as anyone else that wishes to get stronger. I'm asking you to join and get stronger Hotaru. This way you can start complaining about your big brother being over protective of you. I want you to be able to go outside and not have to worry about someone beat you up or even worse rape you.

"Our sister Raven was raped by her birth father Trigon because she was not strong enough. When she first started living with the rest of the family I had to watch, as she had to deal with the mental trauma of being raped. I promised myself to keep her from being raped ever again. I told her that I would always protect her from harm even if she didn't need me to. It tore me apart the first night that I heard her crying. Imagine how I felt watching her cry in her sleep for her father to stop hurting her. I woke her as soon as I could and just held her in my arms whispering in her ear that there was nothing to be afraid of. It was the next thing she said that I have yet to find an answer to. Why would her father rape her? She wanted to know if she did something wrong. I could only stare at her for a few minutes before telling her that no man should ever rape his own child. She cried herself to sleep in my arms that night and many nights after that as well. I didn't want her to get hurt and now I have no idea where or how she is but I won't stop looking for her. For that same reason Hotaru I want you to train under Ranma and get stronger. So will you do it?"

Hotaru was in shock to see her strong 'big brother' on the verge of crying. She told him not to worry and that she would train under Ranma to get stronger for her 'brother'. Steven just smiled at his 'sister' and hugged her tightly.

"Can you tell me what our sister is like Steven?" Inquired Hotaru.

"Sure thing little one," Steven Kamiya replied, "Would you like me to start from the beginning when our father first found her. I'll also tell you how she was born as well ok."

Hotaru nodded her head and Steven started to tell her about their sister Raven.

Her mother was raped by the demon Trigon," Steven Kamiya began, "Raven was born from that incident and along with her mother were taken to a place called Azarath. Raven was trained to control her powers while she was there. The way she was taught was that she couldn't show any emotion what so ever or her powers would get out of control and destroy everything. After being trained for six years, Trigon showed up and killed Raven's mother. After that, he took Raven to his home planet to train her and hopefully use her for his sick plans. Six months after this happened Raven told Trigon that she wanted to go back to her home. He laughed at her and then dragged her to his room where he started to beat and rape her.

"Later on that day she fled Trigon's planet and came to Earth. A gang who planned on raping her and keeping her as their toy then cornered her. It was at that moment that my father, Max Kamiya, showed up to help her. The gang members took out several weapons and were going to attack but Raven used her powers to take away their weapons. Once they lost their weapons, my father went into action and took them out in seconds. He started to walk away when Raven asked him what his name was. He told her his name was Max Kamiya and then asked Raven if she had anywhere to go. Raven told him that she just arrived on Earth and knew no one. Max told her that she could stay at his house with his family. He promised Raven that he would teach her to use her powers without having to block her emotions. Max brought her back to the house and introduced Raven to the rest of us. The next day Max officially adopted her into the family. After that, her training began. Max decided not to train Raven in the families fighting art because it could be dangerous for her.

"After several years, we had to return to our home dimension but we didn't have the heart to expose Raven to the place we lived. Therefore, we left her in the dimension that we were visiting deciding it was for the best. After we left her, we assume that she started to protect the Earth. Now that is her past as for what she is like. She is a nice person put can be very moody. She has healing powers just like you but she can also use her powers to control objects that are around her. An example of that is if there is a truck sitting to the side she can use her powers to pick up the truck and throw it at her enemy."

"I can't believe that she has a past like that," Hotaru commented, "Wow that's some power. I would love to meet her some day."

"You will meet her one day Hotaru," Steven Kamiya replied, "Come on little one let's go back and join the others."

They walked back to where Rei and Ranma were. They had almost made it back when they heard Ranma yell out something to someone.

"What right do you have to judge Kamiya and say that he is a danger that should be removed?" Ranma Snarled.

"He is too powerful to be trusted and must be removed to make sure that the Earth isn't put in any danger," Makoto shouted.

At that point, Steven Kamiya decided to speak up.

"My presence is both the damnation and salvation of this planet," Steven Kamiya stated, "My enemies have decided to attack this planet and are starting to rally their soldiers for a final battle. However, I'm aware of this so I have started my own plans of attack. I have no wish to fight you but if given no choice I will kill you."

Hotaru and Rei were shocked to here him say this but knew he was serious. They gasped out loud letting Steven know that they didn't approve. They decided they would have a talk with him later.

"You would kill a girl that is the same age as yourself," Makoto retorted.

"Yes I would," Steven Kamiya stated, "I have killed many people in my life all you would be to me is my next opponent. I always look forward to my next opponent however; you wouldn't ever come close to satisfying my warrior sprit. There are only certain people who can or if my opponent vastly outnumbers me."

Hotaru, Rei, and Makoto were shocked to hear what Steven had just said. Hotaru was about to make a comment to her 'brother' but Ranma beat her to it.

"I understand what Kamiya said because I'm just like him," Ranma remarked, "I always put up a happy front but in reality I'm not. My rivals always thought I didn't have a care in the world but they are wrong. I have always lived for the fight. I'm always looking for my next opponent even if they come to me on a daily basis. Even though the three of you fight it is only to destroy youma that threaten the city. Kamiya and I are different because we want to fight since we can only acknowledge our existence in the battlefield."

"How is it that the two of you can believe that you only exist on this battlefield of yours?" Asked Hotaru.

"It is because we look for the one person that can take us to the limit of our power," Steven Kamiya commented, "Then in order to just live through that fight you must go beyond your limits. That is why we live for the fight. We stopped being fighters long ago when we accepted the fact that no mere fighter goes around looking for the ultimate fight. When we finally realized that we became warriors on the path that a warrior considers his best friend and that path is the hunt for your ultimate opponent."

"I have come to that point where I thought I would lose my life at two different times," stated Ranma, "The first time was my fight with Herb of the Musk and the second was with Saffron of the Phoenix. Both of them pushed me to the next level of power after it looked like I would lose and with Saffron die but I found a way to win. That is why we look for people who can give us that certain thrill even if it's just for a few minutes it makes you want more like an addiction."

Rei, Hotaru, and Makoto could only listen to Steven and Ranma. The three girls could not believe that these two would desire a fight so much that they would let that desire consume them. It seemed that silence had captured the five of them until a scream startled them.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga bellowed.

Everyone jumped in different directions to avoid Ryoga's attack. Ranma got ready to fight but several over yells were heard as well.

"SOATOME FOR HURTING MY SHAMPOO I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Mouse.

"SHAMPOO KILL OBSTICLE FOR GETTING IN WAY OF SHAMPOO AND AIREN!" screamed Shampoo.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" bellowed Akane. (Thought I would forget about Akane didn't you.)

"SOATOME FOR YOUR FOUL ENSNAREMENT OF THE PIGTAILED GODDESS I SHALL SMITE THEE!" shouted the poetry-spouting buffoon known as Kuno.

RAN-CHAN DON'T YOU WANT TO MARRY YOUR CUTE FIANCEE! Ukyo yelled.

"RANMA-SAMA LETS LEAVE THESE PEASENTS AND CLEIBRATE OUR LOVE OHOHOHOHO!" screamed Kodachi while laughing like a demented psycho bitch.

"BOY YOU WILL MARRY AKANE" Genma demanded.

"THE SCHOOLS MUST BE JOINED!" Soun wailed.

Everyone moved in to attack the pigtailed wonder but stopped when they heard clapping.

"Well done I don't think I would find such entertainment without having to watch cartoons with my little 'sister' but it seems I was wrong," commented Steven Kamiya, "Now so that everyone understands things I'll go down the list. One the engagements to Ranma Soatome are off. Two the kiss laws have been nullified. Three if the two Amazons don't put away their weapons that they intend to use on me I'll kill them here and now. Now there is only one more item on the list and I want Soun Tendo to pay close attention. Chaos Wave!"

The attack knocks Soun out cold and was used as a signal to start the fight. The Amazons went after Steven Kamiya and he used just one attack to take care of them.

"Hadoken!"

Ranma had his father, the Kunos, Ukyo, Ryoga, and Akane to deal with. He decided to use his most powerful attack. He started to lead them into a spiral using the Soul of Ice. His opponents kept getting angrier by the fact that they couldn't hit him. After the spiral was complete, he unleashed his attack.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

Ranma's opponents were caught in the tornado of ki. When it finally stopped all of their attackers were out cold.

"Now that the trash has been taken care of we can get back to the matter at hand," stated Steven Kamiya.

"You just attacked two people for no reason what so ever," Makoto growled, "You're just as dangerous as I thought. You cannot be allowed to live any longer. Jupiter Planet Power!"

The transformation scene for the scouts took place and Sailor Jupiter stood in Makoto's place ready to take care of the insanely powerful warrior.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Steven just dodged the attacked as if it was nothing. Jupiter shot several Wide Pressures and Thunder Crashes but Steven Kamiya dodged every single one of them. Every now and then Steven Kamiya would throw a punch or kick. Sailor Jupiter was starting to get tired and bruised from using her attacks and being attacked.

"Its time to end this fight little girl," remarked Steven Kamiya, "Chaos Wave!"

The attack knocked Sailor Jupiter unconscious and turned her back into Makoto. Hotaru was going to heal her friend when Steven spoke up.

"No don't heal her she will only attack once again," Steven Kamiya commented, "If only I could just kill her it would end one of my problems here but I would be going against my own code of honor. If she isn't dealt with soon she will endanger innocent people and I shall have no choice but to kill her. Taking another person's life is not something I like to do and therefore I have no right to consider myself human. I can't live my life in peace as the gods have decided to use me for their own entertainment. They consider me a joke to be made fun of well I think its time to show them what happens when you piss off a Kamiya"

With that said Steven Kamiya flew off to the house of Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru, Rei, and Makoto just watched him go since they were in shock from his statement. They never noticed Ranma leave in the same direction that Steven flew off in. After they recovered from their shock, they went to their respective houses. Hotaru couldn't believe what had just happened. However, she was afraid of walking back home alone and she began to walk very fast so as not to use too much energy. She turned a corner in hopes of getting home and went past a few of the bullies from her school. The bullies saw her go by and decided to have some fun with her. They followed her until she went down a side street trying to use a shortcut but only found a dead end. Hotaru turned around to go back the way she came but saw the bullies blocking her way.

"Well now it seems this time the freak doesn't have anyone around to help her," one boy sneered.

"Here's an idea why don't we see how the freak likes being raped," another boy laughed.

"That's an excellent idea," exclaimed the final boy, "We get what we want from her, punish her for not being normal, and then we can leave her with the first pimp we can find so that he can turn her into a crack whore. I like it a lot."

The three boys advanced on Hotaru and backed her into a corner. One boy brought out a knife and tried to cut Hotaru's clothes off. Hotaru dodged each attempt until the other boys grabbed her from behind and held her in place. The boy with the knife threw it into a dumpster. The boy started to rip off Hotaru's shirt but had trouble so the other boys helped him. Once this was done they removed her bra and started to fondle her. Hotaru was screaming and crying which was music to the ears of the grinning boys. The first boy grabbed the skirt Hotaru was wearing and pulled it off before trying to pull down Hotaru's panties. Hotaru kicked the boy in the groin when he tried this but it only served to make the boy angry as he hit Hotaru in the chest.

"So you like it rough do you bitch," The boy sneered, "How about we find out just how rough you like it?"

The boy then unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He grabbed Hotaru's legs, lifted them up, and was about to start the physical part of the rape. Just as he was about to enter Hotaru and begin to destroy her mentally, a voice spoke from behind the boy. The boy turned around and saw a very pissed off Ranma.

"If you don't stop right now I'll kill all three of you for your actions against the girl," stated Ranma.

The boys dropped Hotaru onto the ground. They tried to attack Ranma so that they could get rid of him and get back to in their mind giving the freak what she deserves. Ranma simply ducked them and came up with an uppercut that knocked out one boy. He then used a spin kick to take out the other boy. The third boy came from behind and received a sucker punch that knocked him out cold. After that, he turned his attention to Hotaru who was cowering in the corner.

"Hey it's me Hotaru," Ranma commented, "Come on let me get you back to the house. I think the one thing you need the most is to see your 'brother'. He won't like what happened but he needs to know so that he can comfort you."

Hotaru just nodded her head as if to say yes. Ranma pulled her panties up for her since she was still stunned from what happened to her. Ranma picked her up and started running to the house of Haruka and Michiru. By the time he got there, Hotaru had woken from her stupor and realize with horror at what almost happened to her. Ranma had just entered the house and had yelled out for Steven to meet him in the family room about a serious matter. Steven Kamiya came downstairs and saw Hotaru was in just her panties as well as had a look of fear on her face.

"Tell me what happened to her right now Ranma," Steven Kamiya demanded.

Ranma told him everything that he had saw and Steven was very pissed off but decided he could kill the boys later his little 'sister' needed him. He sat down on the couch next to Hotaru and embraced her in a warm hug. That did it for Hotaru and she broke down in her 'brother's' hug crying until she fell asleep in his arms. Steven picked Hotaru up, took her to her bedroom, and put the sleeping girl down on the bed. Then he flopped down next to her and rapped the younger girl in his arms. He asked Ranma to leave and make sure that they weren't disturbed by anyone. Once Ranma was gone, Steven closed his eyes and went to sleep next to his little 'sister' with one thing on his mind making sure no one harmed the girl again. Downstairs Setsuna had come into the kitchen and saw Ranma drinking some juice.

"Where are Steven and Hotaru?" Setsuna Inquired.

"They are asleep in Hotaru's room," Ranma replied, "I was told not to let anyone disturb them. After what almost happened to Hotaru, they deserve to be alone since they seem to give each other a sense of comfort. I was asked to make sure no one disturbs them."

"What happened to the picnic Ranma?" Inquired Haruka from the front door.

Ranma recounted the events of what happened to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. He told them everything. Everything that happened during the picnic, the fight that occurred afterwards, and finally the attempted rape.

"I don't believe those boys would try something like that," Haruka fumed.

"I know and I'm just grateful that I had decided to double back," stated Ranma.

"I'm going upstairs to check on them," Michiru spoke up, "I know Steven said for no one to disturb them but it's like the are my own children."

Michiru got up and went upstairs to Hotaru's room. She opened the door to see the 'siblings' sound asleep. She smiled as she walked up to the bed to tuck them in. She kissed both of them on the top of their heads and went back downstairs after saying good night to the sleeping teens. She went back downstairs and joined the others.

"They are sound asleep," informed Michiru.

Back in Hotaru's bedroom one warrior is not having said peaceful sleep.

In Steven Kamiya's dream

The sky is burning; the earth a barren wasteland, and bodies litter the entire place.

"What could have done something this horrible?" Inquired Steven Kamiya.

"Why I did this brother dearest," a voice stated.

Steven Kamiya turned around and saw one of his worst nightmares come true. There in all her glory stood his little sister Raven.

"Raven how can this be," Steven Kamiya remarked, "Why would you do such a thing like this? How could such a sweet, innocent little girl turn into such a monster? "What made you like this? Tell me so I can kill them and return you to normal."

"No one did this to me brother," Raven replied, "I choose to become like this after Vulture, Loki, and my true father made me an offer that I couldn't refuse. If I did what they asked not only do I get to live but also I get the man I had a thing for as my sex toy. How could I refuse something like that? Now my husband is waiting at my home for me so I'll be going now."

"I will kill your father, Loki, and Vulture and then I'll change you back to normal," Steven Kamiya stated, "I swear it little sister I shall free you. Once they die we can return this world to what it once was."

"No your nothing but a pathetic loser," Raven hissed, "Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to take them out? They almost killed you. You are only alive thanks to the fact that I asked them to spare your sorry ass. I never want to see your sorry face again."

"If you feel that way then I'll have to take you down little sister," Steven Kamiya remarked.

"Don't make me laugh Kamiya," Raven sneered, "You would never in a million years harm your baby sister. For you that's completely impossible. You could never hurt me unless you have finally lost your mind."

"We shall see Raven," Steven Kamiya responded, "Hadoken!"

The attack hit Raven square in the chest. The blow stunned Raven as well as shocked her.

How could you attack me if you have not lost your mind?" Questioned Raven.

"Simple seeing our parents die in front of me made me accept the fact that you need to be willing to do the unthinkable," explained Steven Kamiya, "Including hurting the only family you have left. Chaos Wave!"

The dark energy wave sent Raven crashing to the ground. Once again Raven was shocked that Steven was actually fighting her.

"I'm surprised you would be so willing to fight me," Raven stated, "I won't go easy on you what so ever brother."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Raven," Steven Kamiya growled, "Argh!"

Steven Kamiya started to power up. He stopped after he turned into an ascendant.

"Well it seems you really are taking this fight seriously," Raven commented, "Fine I have learned to control my hatred. I can now use all of my powers. You don't stand a chance."

"Oh is that a fact," Steven Kamiya replied, "I will not lose especially to you little girl,"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted.

Raven's powers engulfed a group of trees and threw them at Steven. Steven easily dodged the trees and responded with an attack of his own.

"Fist of the Wolf King!" Yelled Steven Kamiya.

The attack hit Raven square in the chest. Raven lost her focus for a moment. That moment was all Steven needed to use one of his more powerful attacks.

"Perfect Hadoken!" Exclaimed Steven Kamiya.

The blast hit Raven while she was still trying to recover from the last attack. Since she wasn't ready for her brother's next attack. The force of the attack made her cough up blood.

"So you have grown strong over the years my brother," Raven commented, "It still won't make a difference in this fight's outcome."

Raven used her powers to throw more trees at her brother hoping to hit him. Her eyes grew in shock and horror as Steven powered up to the second level of ascendant.

"Now little sister let us finish this fight now," Steven stated, "Perfect Hadoken."

Before the blast could hit Raven her form morphed into something different. When the dust settled Raven was gone and Vulture was in her place.

"Very good Kamiya your powers have increased since the last time we met," Vulture commented, "You have learned the perfect form of the Hadoken and can reach the second level of ascendant. You have come a long way from the boy I beat to within an inch of his life several years ago."

"Vulture what do you want," Steven sneered.

"I just wanted to see how strong you have become," Vulture replied, "I must admit I didn't think you would almost kill Loki in your last fight with him. He will come back soon with an army of my minions to destroy you. You have six months tops. Until then I will be watching you boy."

Vulture disappeared from Steven's dream. As soon as Vulture had left Steven woke up with a start. He turned to see his 'little sister' Hotaru still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

("That's right little one just keep sleeping and forget about the events from earlier today," Steven thought, "I swear I won't allow anything to happen to you Hotaru. I'm just glad that Ranma decided to double back and check up on you to make sure you were all right.")

Hotaru suddenly woke up with a start. She frantically looked around until she realized that she was in her own room. When Hotaru turned to her side she saw her 'brother' looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok little Hotaru?" asked Steven.

"I would not be if not for Ranma showing up," Hotaru replied.

"I know and I'm glad that he doubled back instead of going straight home," Steven commented, "I hope you have decided to become a part of Ranma's training sessions."

"I would but I have a weak heart and tire out too fast," Hotaru stated, "I wouldn't be able to keep up."

"I may have an answer to your problem little one," Steven remarked, "It won't help your heart but I can teach you how to use a weapon. This way you can defend yourself against bullies. The weapon you will use against them would be a wooden sword to minimize the injuries you inflict."

Hotaru nodded her head towards her 'brother' in a yes manner.

"Go back to sleep Hotaru it will help you deal with what happened today," Steven commented.

"Will you stay 'big brother' I'm still scared," Hotaru whimpered.

"Of course I will little one," Steven replied, "Go ahead my beautiful 'sister' I'll still be here watching over you."

"Thank you Steven," Hotaru remarked, "Thank you for everything I love you as if you truly were my older brother."

"I feel the same way about you little Hotaru," said Steven.

With that they both fell asleep in each other's arms like true siblings.

That's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoy it.


	6. The Limit That Binds A Warrior

Hello people I'm back with some new ideas for my stories that I'll start committing to paper starting with the True Beginning of a Warrior.

Chapter 5 The Limit That Binds A Warrior

Morning 10:00 AM

Steven Kamiya woke up and saw Hotaru hugging him to her as if he would disappear if Hotaru let go. He smiled at this and kissed Hotaru on the forehead before untangling himself and getting up. Once he accomplished that he went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When he got out of the shower he saw Hotaru had woke up and was sitting up on the bed. Upon seeing her 'brother' Hotaru smiled and asked him what he was going to do today.

"Well I'm going to scout the area to see if I can figure out where Vulture's army will try to invade from," commented Steven

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Of course not little one besides after what happened to you yesterday I'm not leaving you alone."

Steven and Hotaru head downstairs to the kitchen where Michiru had just put breakfast on the table. Once Haruka, Ranma, and Setsuna sat at the table everyone started to eat. After fifteen minutes of silence the food was gone and everyone complimented Michiru on making a good meal. Once the dishes were put away Steven explained his plan for the day and asked Ranma to shadow them by roof hopping.

"Why do you want me to shadow the two of you?"

"Simple after yesterday I'm not taking any chances concerning Hotaru's safety."

After agreeing to go with them Ranma, Hotaru, and Steven got changed before leaving to scout the surrounding area. Steven led Hotaru and Ranma through the city keeping his senses alert for the energy that Vulture's warriors give off. After going through a third of the city Hotaru was starting to get tired. Steven noticed this and stopped to pick her up. Hotaru smiled up at him and they continued to search through the city. As they reached the city limits Steven suddenly froze. After looking around for a few minutes his eyes widen as he realized he felt the energy of Vulture's army close to his current location. He went to the hill in front of him and looked over it. What he saw wasn't pretty for there were thousands of monsters gathered together just waiting to attack. Without saying a word he handed Hotaru to Ranma and before Hotaru could say anything Steven finally spoke.

"Ranma get Hotaru to safety this is gonna get ugly," Steven commented, "Don't worry I'm only going to fight until I'm sure the two of you are long gone. After that I'm going to get the hell out of here. We will meet back up at Michiru's house in four hours. Now go. RUN!"

Ranma ran as far away as he could from the soon to be battleground with a struggling Hotaru in his arms. After telling her several times that everything would be ok she stopped struggling and just stayed still. Meanwhile back at the soon to be battleground.

("Well this is going to suck not even I can take all of them on and win.") Steven thought, ("Well no time like the present to jump to my own death.)

With that thought Steven pulled out his sword and prepared an attack he never thought he would use again for it was so deadly. After gathering enough energy he thrust his hand out with a shout that drew the attention of the army of monsters.

"WAVE OF OBLITERATION!"

A wave of reddish-black energy shot from his hand and exploded once it made contact with the monsters. A cloud of smoke was kicked up in the aftermath of the blast. Using it as a cover Steven Kamiya charged at the army with his sword at the ready. The moment he saw the first one he swung his sword and cut off it's head. After doing this several times the smoke fanned out and Steven found himself in the middle of the entire army. Cursing his luck he used another attack to try and create some distance.

"Rain of Swords!"

Hundreds of swords rained down impaling many of the monsters and creating a bit of room. Smiling at this Kamiya jumped into the air to use a version of his Chaos Slash but then something unexpected happened. He was hit in the chest with an energy blast knocking him to the ground. When he heard the name of the attack he froze for the attack had been one that only one person had ever used besides himeself. Looking up he saw the person and couldn't believe who he saw. It was the man he had once called a brother Alex Kamiya.

"Why are you here Alex?" Steven demanded, "How could you side with our family's killers? The last time we had seen each other we promised to find our sister and make Vulture pay for what he did to our parents. Or have you forgotten our promise and drifted to side with this army of evil and death?"

"I remember everything my brother but Vulture promised to reunite me with Raven if I got rid of you," Alex replied, "True it is wrong to trade one life for another but Raven is only a child who needs her family if I let you live then she will be defiled by evil when Vulture finds her. However if you are dead she will be left alone and I'll be allowed to stay with her so that she won't be lonely ever again."

Steven responded by using another attack on the army of monsters that had closed in on him once again.

"Chaos Slash Wave!"

The move destroyed another fifty monsters but there were still thousands of them left plus his brother. After dodging another Chaos Wave from Alex he used his Fist of the Wolf King to destroy a hundred monsters that had been grouped very close together. Steven turned around and tossed a blast at his brother before slashing another ten monsters using his sword to make pressured air blades slice them to ribbons. However this gave Alex the chance to punch his brother in the back. The force of the blow sent Steven into the air. Alex smirked at what he had done until he realized something was wrong. His fear was confirmed when he heard a shout from the air.

"Tsunami Wave!"

A huge blue wave of energy came from the sky and impacted the ground destroying around half of the remaining monsters. Steven landed on the ground breathing hard as the move took a lot out of him. Upon seeing what he had left to fight he groaned because Alex wasn't even injured from the blast. Seeing what he had to do he took off his hat, sunglasses, and trench coat which had served to limit his true powers. Alex's eyes widened as he saw this knowing that his brother wasn't going to hold anything back.

"You do realize that this army can easily be replaced and it is in fact nothing more then a scout?"

Steven's eyes widened in shock at the news. He shock his head indicating that it didn't matter and powered up to an ascended ascendant. Alex was in awe that his brother had reached the second level of their family's greatest ability. His awe turned to fear as he saw his brother ready another attack but then smiled as he noticed that they were now on a cliff. However he was brought out of his thoughts by an attack that shocked him and he felt fear once more.

"Chaotic Tsunami Wave!"

The bluish-black wave of energy a mile wide came rushing at him as well as the remaining monsters. Once the dust from the blast resided Alex stood in the middle of a giant hole with the remains of all the monsters around him. He looked up and smiled as he saw how tired his brother was from using the attack. He rushed at Steven and shoulder tackled his brother off the cliff and watched as Steven fell down towards a river filled with jagged rocks. Alex turned around and walked away not wanting to see his brother's body bloody and broken at the bottom of the cliff. After senging a pray for his fallen brother he teleported back to Vulture's home to report what had happened. Had Alex stayed for another couple of minutes he would have noticed a female fetch his brother's body from the river and leave for a place to heal him.

At the bottom of the cliff

A woman, who looked to be about twenty, was about five foot seven, with a light violet shade of hair, thin eyebrows, and eyes a deep purple. She was dressed in jeans and a loose-fitting white t-shirt with black boots. She listened to the fighting that had been going on above her on the cliff when she heard an explosion. When she looked up she saw a person falling towards the jagged rocks in the river she was standing next to. After the person landed she went into the river to grab ahold of him and pulled him out of the water. Once on dry land she noticed that his arm was dislocated and he was bleeding from the mouth. She put his arm around her neck and dragged him towards the cabin she was staying in. Once inside she put the bleeding man down on the couch and started to bandage his wounds. As she was finishing up about thirty minutes later she noticed a wallet had fallen out of his pocket. She opened up the wallet and noticed an I.D. card with a man's name on it. After looking at the card she put the wallet back into the pocket of the person she now knew was Steven Kamiya.

"Well Steven Kamiya welcome to the home of my father Matsuda I'm his daughter Mitsuki," Mitsuki commented.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mitsuki," Steven replied.

Mitsuki was startled as she thought Steven was still unconscious from his fall off the cliff.

"Well it appears you heal faster then I would have thought possible," Mitsuki stated.

"Feh don't mistake my being conscious for beginning to heal," Steven retorted, "Far from it I'm in bad shape right now but then again I only expected to be fighting a bunch of monsters. I never expected my brother to show up and attack me as well."

"Why were you fighting your brother?" Mitsuki inquired, "Also what business do you have fighting the monsters that the sailor scouts normally take care of."

"He was there because the monster who killed our parents offered not to defile our sister if he killed me," Steven began, "He was the only fighter I respect besides my father. The monsters I was fighting were the minions of the thing that killed my parents so the way I see things the monsters I was fightin aren't any of the sailor scouts concerns."

"I think I can understand your point of view," Mitsuki commented, "You want to deal with it since it is a family issue."

"Yeah something like that," Steven muttered, "Look I'm greatful that you pulled me out of that river but its best that we part ways now."

"You should rest first to heal your wounds then you can leave," Mitsuki commented.

"Fine I'll stay until my wounds have healed," Steven agreed, "Hey what is that on the table? It looks like medication for split personality disorder."

"Yes I'm mentally unstable," Mitsuki admitted, "I've been that way ever since my mother died. Then my powers activited making me even more messed up."

"I can understand how you feel but I haven't the time to pity or console someone else," Steven stated, "I have too many problems to deal with as is."

With that Steven went to sleep and left Mitsuki to ponder his words. For several hours she just sat and stared out the window wondering what she should do. As she was about to get up she felt an explosion go off right next to the cottage.

Vulture's Home

Alex had just arrived at the home of Vulture. Upon walking inside he knelt in front of Vulture. Alex then began his report about what had happened. After relating the events of the battle to his master which took about ten minutes Vulture started to laugh.

"Fool are you so unintuned with your abilities that you can't sense that your brother survived the fall and is healing his wounds as we speak," Vulture snapped, "Go back there now and finish your brother off now before he becomes a true threat to my goals."

Alex stood up and teleported back to where the battle had taken place. He started looking around for his brother but it seemed that Steven was hiding his power to keep himself hidden. After several hours he noticed a cottage by the bottom of the cliff and throw an energy blast that hit the ground near the cottage.

Inside the cottage

Mitsuki was startled by the shockwave of the explosion while Steven merely woke up. After using his senses he realize the power belonged to his brother Alex. Narrowing his eyes Steven powered up to the second level of ascendant which shocked Mitsuki even more.

"Relaz its my brother it seems he found out that I was in here," Steven remarked, "Stay in here where its safe and let me handle my brother. I should have enough power left to injure him so that he has to retreat back to his master's home."

Mitsuki merely nodded as she was still stunned from what she had just seen. Steven walked outside the cottage and confronted his brother.

"We finish this here and now my brother," Steven stated, "But before we start our final battle let the girl leave unharmed,"

Alex nodded his head in response and Steven walked back to Mitsuki's home to speak to her. After giving her the directions Steven told her to head to Michiru's house and let everyone know what was going on. Mitsuki left for Michiru's home while the two brothers stood there watching her go until she was just a mere dot even to their enhanced vision. Alex started to power up to his max power which was a level one ascendant, however his aura was red instead of a golden yellow. Alex used a Chaos Wave but Steven countered with a Hodoken. The attacks cancelled each other out. Once the smoke cleared they rushed at each other and started to throw punches and kickes at one another. After ten minutes of countering combos and round house kicks they seperated to catch their breath.

"Not bad Steven I didn't think you would have much power left after taking the injures that you did in our eariler fight," Alex commented

"I didn't think you had so much power especially since you are only at the first level of ascendant," Steven replied, "However I'm willing to bet that its because Vulture gave you a power boost didn't he."

Alex nodded his head once again to confirm what Steven had said. Once again Alex tried to use an energy blast but Steven countered with a Chaos Wave, however Alex teleported behind him and slashed at Steven with his sword. Crying out in pain Steven turned to face his brother while pulling out his own sword. Steven charged his brother with his sword only to have it blocked. Each one of them started trying to cut the other in half but every strike was blocked or dodged. After fifteen minutes of this Alex pulled out a dagger and thrust it at Steven. The dagger hit its mark and was buried deep into Steven's shoulder making his right arm useless.

"Argh god damn you Alex you'll pay for that," Steven declared

The two brothers continued to fight back and forth blocking each others sword attacks. They were unaware that as they were fighting that they had ended up at the outskirts of town. Alex's slash forced Steven back several feet. Steven used the few moments to pull out the dagger embedded in his shoulder and tossed it away. His wound started to bleed and before too long his arm was covered in his own blood. His right arm hung loosely by his side as he readied his sword for another attack. Suddenly a scream was heard from behind him and he turned to look at what made the sound. Steven saw the one thing he had hoped he wouldn't see but there Sailor Saturn stood staring at his bleeding form, however before he could say anything a portal opened up and several monsters emerged. Soon the rest of the scouts had arrived and were taking on the monsters but Saturn kept staring at him. Suddenly he remembered where he was when Alex stabbed him in the side. Steven retaliated by shoving his sword into the stomach of his brother and both brothers seperated. They were both bleeding from their wounds but they continued to relentlessly attack each other. Steven managed to score a lucky blow to Alex's sword arm making him drop his sword. However he just used his other arm to hold his sword and slashed at his brother when Steven turned his back to kill a youma that had been sneaking up on Sailor Saturn. Steven screamed in pain and cursed his brother's name before rushing him with his Chaos Blade. At the last possible second Steven launched a Chaos Slash Wave right in his brother's face. The attack struck true which made Alex yell out in pain as his right eye fell from its socket and hit the ground. When he moved his hand there was huge scar on Alex's face and his eye socket was almost completely destroyed. With the youma now gone the scouts stood behind Steven who just smirked at his brother.

"Ready to die little brother?" Steven mocked

Alex sneered before opening a portal and retreating to his master's home. Steven merely sighed before the rush of adrenaline wore off and he collapsed to the ground out cold. Sailor Saturn rushed to his side as did Sailor Mars and they check to see if he was still alive. Once they had made sure Steven still had a pulse they helped him get to Haruka's car which was conveniently nearby. Once they had him in the back seat they powered down to their regular forms and drove to Haruka's house. When they got there Michiru was standing at the door and nearly fainted from all the blood. Haruka helped carry Steven up to the room he was staying in and laid him down on the bed. Hotaru knelt at Steven's side and began to heal the stab wounds on his body. After about thirty minutes all of the serious injuries were gone but the minor cuts and bruises still remained. Hotaru was so drained from healing her "brother" that she was barely able to get into the bed before falling asleep. Haruka left the room but Rei climbed into the bed and got on the other side of Steven before cuddling up to him. She soon joined Hotaru and Steven in the world of dreams after she pulled up the covers so that they would be warm.

Well there you go people its been a while but here is the next chapter I'll try to update Living By The Sword in the next week or so but until then read and review.


End file.
